¿Psicóloga?
by IssueRBK
Summary: Pues de alguna forma se deben resolver los problemas entre el Capitán América y Iron man, así sea con ayuda de una loca psicóloga que parece ama...apoyar las relaciones homosexuales. –Bueno y díganme ¿Por qué están aquí? –Fury –Pepper
1. ¿Psicóloga?

El sol se filtraba por la ventana del consultorio mientras la mujer castaña tomaba una taza de café caliente, sin mucha azúcar como le gustaba.

El día de hoy no había tenido muchos pacientes a pesar de ser la mejor en su oficio, suponía que era porque no muchos poseen la cantidad de dinero necesario para una sesión con ella, por lo que se encontraba leyendo un manga yaoi en su computadora portátil.

Se preguntaran ¿está bien que un profesional que se supone ayuda a otros para mejorar mentalmente lea o vea esa clase de cosas? Pues déjame decirte que sí, está completamente bien y ya no estamos en los siglos XXX A.C

Además ¿cómo esa afición podría afectar a sus pacientes?

—kiiia ¿de verdad se la puede tener así de larga? En mi futura vida reencarnaré como hombre y haré todo lo posible para tenerla de ese tamaño, incluso ganaré el record guinness y...diablos era un tentáculo, pensé que sería un...

Por otra parte la inestabilidad mental de la chica es otra historia.

Se había graduado con los mejores honores en todas y cada una de las asignaturas que abarcaba la carrera de psicología, era muy buena viendo a través de las actitudes y expresiones corpóreas de las personas, además de que bastaba una breve charla con ella para saber si alguien es inocente o no, si no lo creen pregúntenselo a los jueces o funcionarios de prisión que la habían buscado y pagado una generosa cantidad de dinero para definir un caso.

¿Qué por qué tanto escándalo por una simple psicóloga? Bueno, ella se ganó su fama desde que era pequeña, solía manipular a niños y niñas para que hicieran lo que les pedía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, incluso engañaba a la maestra haciéndole creer que estaba en clase pero en realidad estaba en el columpio del patio de juegos, no es que tuviera alguna especie de superponer que la tele transportaba, simplemente descubría los días en que la maestra estaba afligida o cansada y como nunca participaba en clase, bastaba con decirle a una compañera que diga 'presente' en su nombre al momento de pasar lista.

Eso hasta que por un error de cálculo el conserje la descubrió saliendo de la sala del director cuando allí no había nadie, sus padres la regañaron sí, pero se les pasó al descubrir que tenía la máxima nota en casi todas las materias.

Era bastante lista para haber mejorado sus notas (que de por sí ya eran bastante buenas) en el computador del director, pero siendo lo suficientemente discreta para no colocar todas las materias con la máxima nota para no levantar sospechas.

Y eso que solo tenía 7 años.

Sus habilidades fueron mejorando con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegó a ser conocida a nivel mundial por hacer que un empresario billonario diera una rueda de prensa admitiendo una estafa, su vinculación con la mafia y su relación con los narcóticos. Mencionando también, que ella había sido quien abrió sus ojos.

Y eso tan solo en un día en el que se tuvo que sentar con él porque las demás mesas del lugar estaban llenas.

Aunque sospechosamente después el empresario se declaró homosexual, y tenia de novio al hombre con el que compartía la celda y con el que se casaría al cumplir su condena.

Con esto creo que ya está claro lo buena que es en lo que hace, ahora vayamos a la parte del cómo se volvió adicta a las relaciones entre hombres.

Todo sucedió un día cualquiera en la casa de su amiga que tenía hermanos gemelos, muy guapos, y que siempre se demostraban excesivo amor, sus dotes ya le hicieron sospechar que no era una relación muy normal, pero no hubo duda cuando entro a la habitación de los chicos y vio como no se hacían los bebes.

En un solo día vio lemon+incesto+yaoi=infancia a la %€# y nueva forma de ver la vida.

Aumentándole de que después de eso investigó TODO sobre ese tema y terminó gustándole.

Resultado: una chica inteligente con cualidades de una excelente psicóloga que posee una mente en dudosa condición y que ayuda a otros mentalmente.

En pocas palabras, una loca ayudando a otros locos a ser más cuerdos.

¿Ironía? ¿Dónde?

La mujer tenía tan solo 23 años, medía 1.69 (la delincuencia está tan fuerte que le robaron el último centímetro), cabello castaño y ondulado y ojos verdes, era bonita pero ella sinceramente no le daba mucha importancia a eso, más tiempo pasaba frente a si computador que frente al espejo.

Tal como en este momento que estaba a punto de reproducir un CD drama a todo volumen pero se detuvo al instante en el que su puerta fue prácticamente derribada por la versión pirata de Morfeo en matrix.

—emmm si tenía una cita solo pudo haber tocado la puerta.

El cosplay de Morfeo le miró seriamente y regresó a ver al otro hombre que entró detrás de él.

—¿seguro que es ella?

—así es señor

La chica entendió al instante el rumbo de la conversación, cerró su laptop y colocó los codos en la mesa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos–así que un caso gubernamental, hace tiempo que no me relaciono con algo verdaderamente importante ¿de qué se trata? ¿Sacar información a alguien? ¿Rehabilitar a una víctima? ¿Convencer para que se firmen unos documentos? ¿Tortura psicológ-

–Mejorar una relación–dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Ella sabía que hablaba en serio pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa socarrona al escucharlo–¿me está pidiendo que te ayude con problemas matrimoniales?

El hombre sacó una carpeta de alguna parte de su capa y la arrojó contra su escritorio al mismo tiempo que el otro sujeto habría un maletín lleno de dinero enfrente suyo.

Así cambiaban las cosas.

–¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

–soy Nick Fury y él es el agente Coulson, antes de explicarle de dónde venimos necesitamos saber si está comprometida.

La mujer pasó la vista por los dos y miró de vuelta al maletín, agachó la vista a los zapatos de los otros y dijo–¿quién diría que los vengadores tiene problemas? Con lo bien que se ven luchando juntos, aunque después de su enfrentamiento, entre ellos mismos, es lógico–volvió a levantar la vista mirando con satisfacción a los dos sujetos que trataban de ocultar sus expresiones de sorpresa (ja si supieran que cuando esparcieron los archivos de Hydra y de S.H.I.E.L.D. por la internet ella fue la primera en descifrarlos, pero bueno era agradable llamar la atención)–por supuesto que estoy comprometida, será el mejor caso que he tenido en años, díganme ¿quiénes son la pareja? ¿o es todo el equipo? O bueno, ambos equipos.

Fury se recompuso casi al instante pero evitó preguntar la razón por la que la mujer sabia de quienes se trataban antes de decírselo y solo fue directamente al punto–esas carpetas contienen los archivos y datos de cada uno con los que trataras, puede que llegues a ver a todo el equipo, pero por ahora te enfocarás en unir las bases–dicho esto Coulson cerró la maleta y habló–tengo entendido que no hay paga si no hay resultado–ella asintió–bien, esperaremos buenas noticias entonces.

Y después ambos salieron por su casi desecha puerta.

Pensó en cómo se contactarían cuando ya tenga lista su planificación para la pareja y la fecha de su próxima cita, pero supuso que si tanto necesitaban de su ayuda, ellos la contactarían.

Llevó su mano hasta una de las carpetas que podrían ser del capitán América o de Iron Man, algo fácil de deducir gracias a las últimas palabras de Fury, y abrió la primera.

Ficha de Atención Psicológica

Datos

Paciente: Anthony Edward Stark

Lugar de Nacimiento: Manhattan Nueva York

Fecha de nacimiento: 03 de marzo de 1983

Edad: 33 años y 8 meses

Padre: Howard A. Stark (Fallecido el 18 de marzo de 1999)

Madre: María Collins Carboness Stark (Fallecida el 18 de marzo de 1999)

#Así que poco después de su cumpleaños 16 y ambos en el mismo día, vaya#

Otros familiares: Ninguno

Pareja sentimental: No

Escolaridad: Doctorado en Ingeniería Robótica

Historia Relevante

Hijo de Howard Stark ingeniero fundador de Industrias Stark y cofundador de S.H.I.E.L.D, y María Stark pianista reconocida de nacionalidad italiana. Creció en el Norte de Nueva York en la mansión familiar bajo el cuidado de Jarvis el mayordomo de la familia, diferentes niñeras y tutores, con frecuencia se encontraba al cuidado de Margaret Carter amiga más cercana de la familia. Desde temprana edad presenta indicios de gran inteligencia, a los cuatro años de edad domina el inglés y el italiano (legua materna) con fluidez, además de armar su primer circuito integrado.

#bueno para nadie es sorpresa que Strak sea un genio pero ciertamente esto es asombroso#

A los quince años ingresa a M.I.T por invitación de la institución, menos de un año después sus padres mueren en un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de Long Island el 18 de marzo de 1999.

#¿Accidente automovilístico? algo me dice que no del todo, tendré que buscar la forma de hablar de esto con él#

A los 20 años obtienen el doctorado en ingeniería, se gradúa como primero en su clase con las calificaciones más altas del país.

A los 21 toma la dirección de la empresa familiar, en solo dos años triplica el valor de las acciones. A los 26 años crea el primer sistema de inteligencia artificial del mundo bautizada como J.A.R.V.I.S, con el cual presenta una relación de apego emocional.

#Así que apego emocional, con una inteligencia artificial, de acuerdo eso dice mucho#

Poco antes de su cumpleaños número 30 es secuestrado en Afganistán donde resultó herido por la explosión de una bomba por lo cual tiene fragmentos de metralla en la periferia del corazón, para mantener los fragmentos lejos creó una versión miniatura y mejorada del ARC Reactor diseñado por su padre. Luego de su rescate trabaja en la armadura IRONMAN que utiliza en combates.

#oí sobre el secuestro y él le restó importancia, pero creo que le afectó más de lo que quiere admitir#

Permanece bajo vigilancia de S.H.I.L.E.D

Motivo de Consulta

Tony, como prefiere ser llamado, presenta un severo caso de estrés post-traumático después de los eventos relacionados al ataque de Nueva York, sumado a los problemas anteriores (problemas para conciliar el sueño, ataques de ansiedad, tendencia a los excesos), tiene pesadillas constantes acompañadas de periodos de insomnio, los ataques de ansiedad presentes desde su secuestro en Afganistán, se incrementaron considerablemente, pasa periodos encerrado en su taller sin permitir visitas y con mala alimentación, desde la pasada primavera cuando se vio integrado a la iniciativa vengadores tiene frecuentes enfrentamientos verbales con Steve Rogers capitán de equipo, tiene poca tolerancia a su persona y no admite bien las ordenes provocando frecuentes tenciones en el equipo, disputas regulares y los otros miembros en ocasiones se niegan a trabajar si están los dos discutiendo.

#este hombre sí que me ha dado con que trabajar, será difícil saber por dónde empezar, por otra parte ¿peleas contra el capitán eh?#

Apreciación Psicológica

Personalidad Narcisista, Ególatra e Histriónica, mezclada con depresión moderada y episodios de ansiedad, tendencia autodestructiva, problemas para el manejo de la frustración, problemas para establecer vínculos sentimentales, tendencia obsesiva (marcadamente en el trabajo), sentimientos de abandono.

#ya sabía que era un narcisista, creí que sería por haber nacido en cuna de oro, pero ahora que leo todo esto supongo que su actitud se la puede tomar como un método de defensa#

Recomendaciones

Sesiones personales para tratar el T.E.P.T y sesiones en pareja para tratar la relación con el Capitán Rogers.

Considerar tratamiento farmacológico para regular el sueño.

Impulsar la relación de cordialidad con el Capitán Rogers con actividades de pareja.

Retirar del servicio de no cumplir con la terapia obligatoria.

#algo me dice que no será fácil juntarlos. Tendré que verificar su horario de sueño para establecer algún tipo de medicamento además de definir exactamente su nivel de ansiedad#

La mujer cerró de nuevo la carpeta y agarró su taza de café para darle un sorbo mientras arrastraba el otro afiche por la mesa hasta su posición.

–de acuerdo, ahora vayamos con Steve

Ficha de Atención Psicológica

Datos

Paciente: Steven Grant Rogers

Lugar de Nacimiento: Brooklyn Nueva York

Fecha: 04 de julio de 1918

Edad: 98 años y tres meses

Padre: Joseph Rogers (Fallecido, 25 de mayo de 1925)

Madre: Sarah Rogers (Fallecida, 08 de agosto de 1931)

#perdió a su padre cuando niño y a su madre cuando adolecente, debió haber sido un época difícil por culpa de la guerra, todo en conjunto pudo haberle afectado de algún modo, eso es algo que también tendré que hablar con él#

Otros familiares: Ninguno

#los dos solos en el mundo, quizá pueda destacar este hecho y sacar provecho#

Pareja sentimental: No

Escolaridad: Secundaria Incompleta

Historia Relevante

Hijo de Joseph Rogers obrero y emigrante irlandés y Sarah Rogers sirvienta de limpieza y emigrante irlandesa. Creció en el Lower East Side los barrios pobres de Brooklyn durante de la gran depresión. Su padre muere de alcoholismo cuando tiene 7 años por lo que su madre tiene que trabajar turnos extra para mantenerlo. Desde la muerte de su padre trabaja asiendo recados para ayudar a su madre, destaca en la escuela por sus notas superiores y su habilidad para memorizar todo libro que lee. Desde temprana edad demostró un talento artístico remarcable en el dibujo y la pintura.

#ambos más inteligentes que el promedio, uno pobre y el otro rico, ambos perdieron a sus padres a temprana edad y pasaron por situaciones poco agradables para un ser humano, estos dos tienen diferencias pero también cosas en común, si lo que dice estos archivos son ciertos, ellos deberían ser los mejores amigos, no sus peores enemigos, la mentalidad tradicional y la futurista puede que choquen pero forman un todo, me pregunto qué impedirá esa relación, no puede ser meramente por la diferencia de épocas ¿o sí?#

Sufre desde su nacimiento de asma severa, debilidad cardiaca y desarrolla raquitismo por la mala nutrición por la pobreza en su infancia y adolescencia.

Su madre fallece el 08 de agosto de 1931 a cusa de neumonía cuando Steve tiene 13 años, por esto deja la secundaria para trabajar a tiempo completo para mantenerse, fue acogido por la familia Barnes

#del que hablan los museos y lo describen como su mejor amigo, y que, según archivos de Hydra, es el soldado del invierno, quien fue la razón principal para la guerra civil que se hizo presente y separó al equipo además de los acuerdos de Sockovia, Stark a favor del control y por ende a la captura del soldado del invierno y Rogers a favor de la libertad y oponiéndose a que encerraran a su amigo, tienen una gran diferencia de ideales, pero me resulta extraño que Stark haya optado por el control tomando en cuenta sus acciones en el pasado, eso me demuestra que ha estado en búsqueda de un cambio, una forma de enmendar las cosas pero quizá no de la forma correcta, por otro lado del capitán era de esperarse que saliera a favor de la libertad, pero siendo tan defensor de la justicia esperaba que tratara de resolverlo con un punto medio, no creí que fuera capaz de luchar contra su equipo, bueno es un hombre de guerra pero...#

Bebió otro poco de café y siguió pasando la vista por las letras negras impregnadas en esas hojas, después tendría tiempo de pensar en los por qué

Cuando tiene 17 es escogido por el doctor Erskine para el proyecto gubernamental Renacimiento donde es trasformado en supersoldado obtiene sentidos, agilidad, velocidad, rápida curación, regeneración de los músculos, fuerza sobrehumana, instinto de liderazgo, gran resistencia y genio táctico, es entrenado para tener una gran habilidad con armas de fuego y con su escudo, es artista marcial y acróbata experto.

Desde su reclutamiento hasta el congelamiento mantiene una relación sentimental con Margaret Carter agente del ejército y cofundadora de S.H.I.E.L.D.

#Un momento, ¿Margaret Carter? Mmmm amiga cercana a la familia Stark y quien cuidaba de Tony ocasionalmente, si estuvo en el ejército ahí es donde conoció al padre de Tony y con el que después de la aparente muerte de Steve fundó S.H.I.E.L.D., interesante definitivamente usaré esta información#

Después de su entrenamiento intensivo se une a las fuerzas activas en la lucha contra la organización Hydra. Forma su propio escuadrón conocido como los Invasores, en este se encontraba el Sargento J.B Barnes amigo de la infancia de Steve, el cual es reportado M.I.A el 10 de enero de 1938 debido a que no se recuperó el cuerpo.

En su última misión contra Hydra se enfrenta con el líder de la organización conocido como Cráneo Rojo, con la finalidad de salvar millones de vidas toma la decisión de estrellas el avión donde se encontraba en una zona no determinada del atlántico norte. Se le reporta M.I.A el día 28 de julio de 1938 a la edad de 20 años.

Debido a la investigación realizada por Howard Stark, se logra recuperar el cuerpo del Capitán el 01 de mayo de 2015 día en que se determina que no estaba muerto si no en estado de estasis gracias a el suero del supersoldado.

#Así que prácticamente gracias a la búsqueda que emprendió Howard es que Steve está aquí#

El día 12 de septiembre después de meses de trabajo el Capitán Rogers despierta del estado de estasis. Solo unos meses después es integrado a la iniciativa vengadores.

#y conoce a Stark#

Motivo de Consulta

Steve como prefiere que lo llamen, presenta pesadillas precedidas de periodos de insomnio acompañados episodios de ansiedad debido a sus dificultades para adaptarse a la época actual, los recuerdos y severos sentimientos de los cuales esconde en largas sesiones de ejercicio. Momentos de inquietud debido a demasiada energía extra (consecuencia del suero). Hay un proceso de duelo que no puede manejar. Desde que fue integrado a la iniciativa vengadores tiene frecuentes enfrentamientos verbales con el señor Stark, tiene poca tolerancia a su comportamiento y se enoja con facilidad cuando sus órdenes no son obedecidas por el señor Stark, provocando frecuentes tenciones en el equipo, disputas regulares y los otros miembros en ocasiones se niegan a trabajar si están los dos discutiendo.

La mujer apartó la taza de sus labios al momento en el que de su rostro surgía una sonrisa divertida, y hasta cierto punto, escalofriante.

#ambos tienen problemas para dormir, podría convencerlos de que en esas ocasiones ocupen su tiempo en algo que puedan hacer...juntos, además sus peleas son por cuestiones de liderazgo, en parte, podría hacer algo dinámico con ese hecho#

Apreciación Psicológica

Cooperativo, líder natural, tendencia a auto culparse. Depresión moderada, ansiedad, pesadillas precedidas de periodos de insomnio, problemas para manejar la frustración (demasiados equipos deportivos destruidos), pensamientos sobre la muerte.

La castaña abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida.

#el capitán América...¿ha intentado suicidarse? Claro que esas palabras pueden tomarse como un simple comentario hecho por él en algún momento, pero ¿y si realmente a llegado a mas y no se lo comento a nadie? Sacaría esa respuesta del capitán así sea tendiéndole una trampa#

Recomendaciones

Sesiones personales para tratar los episodios de ansiedad y el duelo, y sesiones en pareja para tratar la relación con el señor Stark.

Considerar tratamiento farmacológico para regular el sueño.

Impulsar la relación de cordialidad con el señor Stark con actividades de pareja.

Retirar del servicio de no cumplir con la terapia obligatoria.

Cerró la carpeta y se apoyó en el respaldar de su cómodo asiento el cual era una silla giratoria extremadamente acolchonada de color negro, bebió el último sorbo de la taza que tenía un diseño de la mezcla de un corazón y una estrella* con una frase estampada: why not?

Se estiró alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer mientras se quedaba mirando el techo.

–empezaré por el motivo de su rivalidad para que ese asunto quede zanjado y puedan hablar tranquilamente sobre la vida de cada uno.

Soltó un suspiro.

–la pregunta es ¿cómo?

************1$$##€************

hi!

Este capítulo fue escrito gracias a la ayuda de oOoAlexandriaDoOo quien nos ayudó con la Ficha de Atención Psicológica de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas.

Como preguntó nuestra querída psicóloga ¿cómo estabilizaremos la rivalidad de estos dos? obviamente no va a desaparecer pero va a estar lo suficientemente ¿controlada? para que no termine en golpes xD

Como sabrán este fic será bastante random y necesito mucho de sus opiniones y comentarios sobre como quieren solucionar esto y para eso esperaré dos semanas para volver a escribir incluyendo TODO lo que me pidan.

*Diseñada por la banda de heavy metal Him (así es, nuestra loca psicóloga es metalera), representa la yuxtaposición amor/odio (en la que más me enfoqué) y la vida/muerte.

why not?=¿por qué no?

Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado la idea

Bye (^.^)y


	2. Tony, sesión 1

Brrr brrr

—aggg ¿quién molesta a esta hora?

La castaña se quitó el antifaz para dormir que cubría sus ojos y miró el reloj digital sobre su buró.

3:00am

Joder, ¿quién le dio su número al diablo?

Somnolienta agarró el móvil y contestó.

—¿sí?—la verdad no tenía idea de quien...

—ya es hora

—...AAAAAAAH!

Aquel grito por poco y deja disfuncional el oído izquierdo de Fury.

Una vez más, el hombre se dijo volver a cuestionar a Coulson sobre si esta es la psicóloga tan reconocida.

—¿me podría decir por qué grita?

La chica, que había perdido todo rastro de sueño al imaginarse erróneamente de quien era la llamada, parpadeó confundida y finalmente reconoció la voz.

—¿Fury?

—si

—y tú me podrías decir ¿POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA CON VOZ DE ULTRATUMBA?

¿Voz de ultratumba? Se cuestionó el moreno

—bueno, olvídalo ¿por qué llamas?

—porque ya es hora

—¿qué eres mensajero de la muerte? ¿hora de qué?—rodó los ojo y llevó una mano a su boca mientras bostezaba.

—hora de que comience a trabajar.

Acabó de bostezar y se restregó un ojo mientras distraídamente fijaba su vista en la carpeta llena de papeles y con sello de S.H.I.E.L.D que reposaba junto a su lámpara de noche.

Oh

Ese trabajo

Se levantó rápidamente buscando entre los papeles mientras contestaba—si si como olvidarlo, la pareja dispareja

—¿la qu-?

—Aquí está—exclamó al encontrar el plan de trabajo que había elaborado durante las últimas semanas—llegué a creer que no me llamarías, no te vi muy convencido en el consultorio.

—...pued-

—y veo que aun no lo estas—resopló alzando un mechón de su cabello—escucha Fury, están en buenas manos ¿sí? Ya te dije que he tenido algunos casos con el gobierno y ambos sabemos que me investigaste lo suficiente como para saber que jamás falto a mi palabra, además seamos realistas ¿quien en todo el país, por no decir en el mundo, es el más apto para tratar con superhéroes sin que algún tipo de emoción se interponga? Antes de que contestes solo te recuerdo que tengo el mejor puntaje en IE (inteligencia emocional)

Del otro lado de la línea, Fury apretaba los labios y fruncía disgustado la frente.

Odiaba no poder refutar lo dicho por la mujer, sin embargo esa había sido la razón principal por la que la escogieron.

—no sé por qué ha venido ese tema a discusión, solo llamaba para informar que si está preparada para hacerse cargo de la situación, estamos dispuestos a lo que solicite para llevar a cabo el tratamiento.

La mujer pasó por alto el cambio de tema, dándose un momento para releer las hojas en sus manos—si es así quisiera hablarle de mi primer movimiento, mmm creo que lo mejor será empezar con Stark debido a que es quien menos predispuesto está a acceder a una tregua y siendo así no podré iniciar una sesión junto con el capitán Rogers sin que mi consultorio termine en un campo de batalla.

—le aseguro que-

—si si, que los obligarán a comportarse utilizando amenazas de por medio, no niego que los mantendría quietos y obedientes, pero el rencor permanecería, lo único que lograría sería un mínimo rasgo de tolerancia y yo busco llegar a una verdadera reconciliación ¿entiende? Por ello quiero a Stark en mi despacho a las 11:00am el día Jueves.

—bien, allí estará

Estaba dispuesta a terminar la llamada cuando recordó mencionar—y Fury, te sugiero emplear la amenaza pero de manera sutil, casi imperceptible, si lo que leí es verídico lo mejor será llamar a la señorita Potts y al coronel Rhodes para que nos den una mano en este asunto, te aseguro que de esa forma se facilitaran mucho las cosas durante la sesión, espero sigas mi consejo y no me vuelvas a llamar a esta hora o Hydra se quedará corto para lo que yo le haré a S.H.I.E.L.D, buenas noches—y colgó.

Bip bip bip

El moreno miró su teléfono y sintió una ligera compasión por los dos superhéroes que serán los pacientes de esa mujer.

Mejor esperaría a que amaneciera para poder llamar a la señorita Potts.

—no

Esa fue la última respuesta negativa que recibió Pepper ese día.

Enojada, la pelirroja desapareció del cuarto en el que, junto a Rodhey, trataban de convencer a Tony de ir a su cita con la psicóloga.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en medio de la sala viendo por donde desapareció la mujer.

—Tony creo que debería...—calló en el instante en el que volvió a ver a la figura femenina entrar cargando unas llaves de auto en sus manos.

—¿esas son-

—si Tony, son TODAS las llaves de tu Saleen S7 y créeme que si en los próximos 5 minutos no te veo cambiado y listo para irnos, le diré a Happy que me lleve hasta Malibú y arrojare las llaves al acantilado.

—¿cómo supiste en donde...

—Viernes

El castaño resopló llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, tenía que hacerle algunos ajustes a su actual IA.

Rhodhey rió—yo que tú me apresuraría Tony, o esa belleza en tu garaje quedará como un simple adorno.

El hombre enfundado en shorts ajustados y camisa de mangas cortas, se levantó del sillón y caminó sin ganas hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación.

—Tony, es por tu bien

Se detuvo a medio camino debido a las palabras de Pepper y la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica—si, seguro después de todo lo que a sucedido lo mejor es conversarlo con una mujer que solo busca dinero y que probablemente venda la historia a la prensa, vaya no sé por qué no lo hice antes—al acabar de hablar percibió la mirada de desaprobación de Rodhey y continuó su camino—y que sean 15 minutos, debo dar una buena impresión si no quiero terminar en el manicomio.

En el piso de abajo quedaron sus amigos viendo con resignación por donde se había ido el castaño.

—Pepper ¿crees que quién lo tratará sea alguien confiable? No lo digo solo por si fuese capaz de vender información, si no por...ya sabes.

La pelirroja suspiró y fijó su vista en el coronel, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo la mayor parte del tiempo en silla de ruedas, pero le hacía falta ver al hombre que se alzaba vigoroso y contaba historias fe guerra con total confianza, aunque el moreno trataba de no demostrarlo, ella notaba que seguía afectado por el accidente que lo dejó sin la capacidad se caminar libremente aun a pesar de la ayuda que le daba Tony, para ella a Rhodey tampoco le vendría mal el poder desahogarse con alguien.

—No lo sé James, al estar Fury involucrado en esto no siento la confianza que debería, pero supongo que debemos ver cómo van las cosas y si vemos que Tony no se está sintiendo mejor, o que por lo menos comience a dormir un poco, buscaremos otra solución.

El hambre a sintió y volvió a ver las escaleras—será mejor que vaya con Happy para subir al auto

—claro

Y Pepper vio como se transportó hasta el ascensor y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa una vez dentro, sentado en aquella silla...

¿cómo dejó que sucediera todo esto?

...

–Psicóloga más reconocida y no tiene más datos que una simple dirección, Viernes ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más?

No se encuentran archivos ni información disponible sir, al parecer el ser ayudante principal en situaciones de extrema importancia para el gobierno le otorgó ciertos beneficios, entre esto borrar todo su historial.

–demonios–maldijo Tony antes de acomodarse el último mechón de su cabelló y salir de su habitación, con dirección a la planta baja, encontrándose con Pepper esperándolo, juntos subieron al auto y este arrancó para emprender el viaje sin que nadie mencionase nada...

—pff psicóloga, como si estuviera loco.

Murmuró fastidiado, estando a punto de llegar.

Habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y solo hablaba de vez en cuando para quejarse.

De verdad, después de todo lo sucedido, lo último que quiere es recordarlo y que sea criticado por una mujer que de seguro intentará algo más con él, es Tony Stark después de todo, ninguna situación haría perder su encanto.

Llegaron al lugar, y se bajaron del vehículo para admirar una enorme clínica en colores celeste y blanco.

—vamos Tony, la cita era a las 11:00am no 12:00pm—decia Pepper mientras caminaba hacia la puerta gigante de vidrio que les daba la bienvenida.

El castaño colocó las manos en sus bolsillos aun pensando en la posibilidad de entrar.

—¿te quedarás ahí parado?

Volteó a ver a Rhodey y estirándose un poco asintió y trastabillando se fue dedicándole una señal de adiós a Happy.

—¿Crees que todo esto...pueda servir de algo?—preguntó el hombre que ocupaba el asiento del conductor mientras veía por el retrovisor al moreno.

—ya lo sabremos

...

—Esta es—señaló Pepper deteniéndose frente a una puerta negra (la única en todo el lugar) que poseía un gafete dorado inscrito con letras plateadas que formaban la palabra ¿Psicóloga? Y si, con signos de interrogación y todo.

—¿estás segura? Ese gafete dice que quizá es una psicóloga ¿qué tal si en realidad es un mounstro devora hombres? Dejo mi bienestar en tus manos.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de volver a alzar la vista hacia el rostro de Tony.

—Tony...coopera un poco

—¿qué? Si eso estoy haciendo, solo quería evitar ser comido.

Pepper sonrió despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla—sabes a que me refiero—se separó alejándose a paso elegante por el pasillo.

Tony la vio marchar y llevó su mano a la manija dorada girándola mientras veía dudoso el gafete.

—¿Hola?—lo primero que vio al entrar fue una sala sutilmente decorada con pocos muebles y algunas plantas.

—shh—detrás de la puerta estaba ubicado un escritorio de estilo clásico en donde se encontraba sentada una mujer que sostenía un libro junto a una taza de lo que parecía café y que al verlo entrar llevó su dedo índice a los labios indicándole hacer silencio.

Tony miró extrañado a la mujer, sin embargo cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a sentar en el sofá negro frente al escritorio.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que se distrajo observando a detalle el lugar, hasta que una alarma proveniente del reloj de la mujer, comenzó a sonar.

Ti ti ti ti t...

La castaña apagó la alarma y cerró el libro para después quitarse los lentes de lectura y mirar al hombre sin expresión alguna—llegas una hora tarde

—si bueno, pero llegué—respondió sarcástico mientras se retiraba los lentes de sol que tenía puesto colgándolos en el bolsillo superior de su costosa chaqueta.

—no te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar hace apenas 20 minutos, te cité una hora antes porque no eres muy conocido por destacar en puntualidad, así que prácticamente llegaste a la hora indicada.

Tony ciertamente se alegró de no haber empezado con el típico sermón, agradecía que aquella mujer, con aquel simple gesto, le haya demostrado que trataba con alguien bastante competente.

—bueno, esta será solo una consulta en donde verificare algunos datos y determinaré tu estado ¿de acuerdo?—el castaño asintió—bien—de un cajón de su escritorio sacó un sobre con algunas hojas—empezemos ¿nombre completo?

—Anthony Edward Stark—a Tony le desagradaba estar ahí, pero no perdía nada contestando ese tipo de preguntas, además podría decirle a Pepper que si colaboró después de todo.

—¿Lugar de Nacimiento?

—New York, específicamente Manhattan

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—03 de marzo

—¿Edad?

—25—la psicóloga levantó una ceja—de acuerdo, 33

—¿Padre?

—no tengo

#veo un problema ahí#

—dejando de lado su fallecimiento

—...Howard Stark

# dudó, al parecer no tuvo una buena presencia paterna#

—¿Madre?

—María Collins Carboness

#...y si una buena relación maternal, o al menos mejor de la que tuvo con su padre#

—¿algún otro familiar?

—Ninguno

—¿estas seguro? ¿a qué se debe?

—sí, supongo que el dinero separa a las familias

No podría mentir, creyó que la ausencia de familiares se debía a cuestiones de privacidad, no esperó que la información sea 100% correcta.

#supongo que este hecho tuvo algo que ver con su actitud tan directa y también diría un tanto brusca#

—de acuerdo ¿pareja sentimental?

—No por ahora

#genial, ese por ahora me ha dado con que trabajar#

–así que piensas en una futura conquista

–no lo sé, quizá hasta termine solo y con gatos, sería la versión masculina de aquella anciana de los Simpson ¿la conoce? es imposible que no...

#Así que habla demás cuando no quiere centrarse en un tema, no creo que sean nervios, pero tal vez le incomoda#

–¿tienes algún pasatiempo?

El castaño guardó silencio como si meditara pero la mujer notó un cierto brillo en sus ojos que le indicó a donde llevar la conversación para empezar a hablar del motivo por el que estaban en esa sala.

–realmente no, me he enfocado más en los asuntos de la empresa.

–ya veo, siendo así no es sorpresa que industrias Stark tenga tanto éxito, ¿siempre estuvo tan al pendiente de las actividades laborales?

–¿a qué viene eso?

#bingo#

–bueno, tengo entendido que por algún tiempo llegó a ausentarse.

–si quieres que hable de Iron Man pudiste evitar toda esta palabrería innecesaria–Tony se molestó al ver por dónde iba la cosa, debió esperar un poco más antes de juzgarla como competente.

#Aggg es más complicado que una mujer en sus días, supongo que lo mejor es ser directa, hablar en su mismo idioma#

—bien Tony, si así lo quieres dejaré las sutilezas para pacientes con un mínimo de delicadeza, no insultaré tu inteligencia ni tu la mía, tomala como una plática entre eruditos, así que vayamos al grano, estas aquí para darme tu versión de los hechos de la guerra civil y como lo has llevado desde entonces, y no se te ocurra decirme que te ha ido como siempre porque desde que te sacaste las gafas noté que no has dormido en días y no creo que te desveles viendo una novela, así que te escucho–la castaña le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café mientras apoyaba su espalda al respaldar de la silla esperando pacientemente.

#Si es como creo, para alguien como Tony es necesario que le recuerde que trata con un igual, eso lo hará más abierto y podrá dejar de limitarse, sospecho que tiene problemas con que otras persona sigan su ritmo mental, tal y como yo los tuve#

–...–Tony sabía que estaba allí por eso, pero se esperaba un comentario hipócrita que le dijera algo sobre autoayuda o ''solo quiero ayudarte siendo tu amiga'', la verdad la actitud de aquella psicóloga si le daba un aire de confianza. Miró de nuevo la taza de la chica y notó aquel símbolo extraño junto a una frase que no lograba descifrar debido a que era ocultada por unos largos y delgados dedos.

–te diría que cobro por hora pero sé que lo que te sobra a tí es dinero, aunque el tiempo es otra cosa y creo que eres consciente de que no saldrás de aquí hasta que hables–le recordó tras ya haber transcurrido un par de minutos.

–...¿qué quieres saber?

–¿yo? nada, no me interesa su bronca con el estado, lo que quiero es que me cuentes qué pasó, no hablo de asuntos políticos, sino de lo que sucedió dentro del equipo, ya sabes, reacciones de tus compañeros y opiniones tuyas, lo básico, cosas que no colocan en un informe, no tienes que contarme toodo, con que menciones alguno que otro hecho que en tu opinión sea destacable, me basta.

Tony miró escéptico a la mujer que seguía dándole pequeños sorbos a su bebida, sabiendo que lo que sea que dijera bien podría ser usado en su contra, no era extraño en él desconfiar hasta de su sombra, por eso solo mencionaría lo que pensaba sobre los tratados.

–yo firmé porque era una solución a todos nuestros problemas, de esa forma podrían controlarnos y evitar que sigamos causando estragos durante las batallas, ya no le haríamos daño a las personas y ellas podrían volver a confiar en nosotros para-

—eso es muy genérico Tony, parece respuesta de formulario, no soy una reportera, veme como un diario en el que escribirlas cualquier cosa por más grosera u egoísta que suene, con la diferencia de que aquellas palabras jamás saldrán de aquí—dio dos toques en su cien con el dedo índice—quiero que me expliques desde tu perspectiva ¿cómo viste la actitud del resto? ¿Qué exactamente te impulso a estar del lado del gobierno aun después de que te hayan acusado y dado la espalda varias veces?

Tony la miró decidiendo si confiarle aquella información o no, bueno había buscado desahogarse hace algún tiempo con Bruce, pero como este decidió tomarse unas indefinidas vacaciones, no le quedaba más que expresarse con alguien que SI era el tipo de doctor que Bruce tanto le insistió no ser.

—emmm supongo que te haré ganar el sueldo ¿por dónde puedo empezar? Ya sé, para entiendas mis por qué comenzaré por contarte el inició de todo, Industrias Stark desarrollaba sistemas de armas para el ejercito, pero tras bambalinas también eran para el mejor postor, cuando Howard murió, se convirtió en el CEO de la industria y me abdicó el puesto cuando tuve la edad suficiente para dirigirla. Nunca me fijé en si aquellas personas harían un bien o un mal con lo que vendía, tan solo me enfocaba en las ganancias, al menos así fue por un tiempo , fue entonces que sucedió lo de Afganistán... en fin, entendí que tengo más que ofrecerle al mundo que solo cosas que explotan. Y por eso clausuré la división de manifactura de armas de Stark Industries. Esa en parte es la primera razón por la que estoy a favor de un control, estando vigilados nadie podría traicionarnos de la misma manera en la que fui traicionado, sin olvidar el daño que se causó al tener el control total.

#entró a tema el secuestro, sin embargo no ahondo mucho en el tema, supongo que eso podría dejarlo para después al igual que el tema de la traición, por el momento estoy conforme con la sinceridad en la respuesta que estoy obteniendo de su parte, creo que lo mejor será no comentar nada para no interrumpir la fluidez con la que está zanjando sus razones#

–Mi segunda razón Ultrón, ¿qué puedo decir? Buscaba un escudo que proteja al mundo, solo que no me importó en qué forma, Ultrón prácticamente fue mi hijo, un hijo hace lo que aprende de su padre ¿no? Dediqué muchas horas y noches a su programa, vi la respuesta en el cetro de Loki y no dude en usarlo para lograr mi propósito, ''Paz en nuestros tiempos'' sin embargo obtuve todo menos eso, quería proteger a las personas , no lastimarlas, Hulk, Sockovia, yo-yo

La castaña en el momento en que notó que Tony comenzaba a alterarse le extendió su taza de café, este solo se dedicó a observar el estampado y la frase que relucía en la porcelana y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, quitó la taza de las manos de la psicóloga y bebió un poco del líquido oscuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

–¿mejor?

Tony volvió a abrir los párpados entrecerrándolos y asintió sin soltar la taza, aquel estampado por alguna razón le producía cierta calma, se preguntaba por qué.

–ejem, como decía esa fue otra razón por la cual no estaría demás algo de supervisión. Por otro lado está el ya no tener relación alguna con S.H.I.E.L.D, el descubrir que era uno con Hydra ya no nos da la seguridad de estar vinculados con algún tipo de organización, por ello ¿qué mejor que el gobierno? Puede que tenga fallas pero no serían del nivel de las que tuvo S.H.I.E.L.D , además de que de esa forma brindamos seguridad al público, una identidad que nos respaldará para que confíen. Otra ¿sabes? Hay muchas, la creación de Hulk y el peligro que representa desde entonces, la única forma de que las personas se dejen ayudar por él es sabiendo que está controlado, el mismo Pym tuvo sus razones para abandonar S.H.I.E.L.D, Iron Man, el soldadito asesino de mis padres que ha traido problemas desde hace mucho más tiempo del que creía...todo es una razón que me impulsó a firmar.

#De Steve no mencionó nada, supuse que habría algo acerca de su revelación contra el Estado por a la protección que le otorgó a su excompañero del ejército, pero eso lo dejaré para la próxima cita, por el momento me enfocaré en conseguir más datos que me ayuden a comprender sus acciones#

–según tengo entendido tu renunciaste a ser Iron Man.

Miró a la chica a los ojos notando el verde intenso en su mirada.

–...yo, si es verdad pero supongo que si llegase a haber una emergencia...

–Tony ¿cuándo fue la última vez qué usaste el traje?

–el día en que lo destruyó.

#¿lo destruyó? ¿se refiere al capitán?#

–¿quién?

Tony frunció el ceño y la oji verde supo que a partir de aquí las cosas se acalorarían un poco pero conseguiría lo que necesitaba.

–¿cómo que quién? ¿Estás buscando que diga su nombre para ver cómo reacciono acaso? Todos saben a quién me enfrenté, si dices ser tan lista es obvio que sabes quién fue.

#leve nivel de alteración, desconfianza, molestia en su mirada mezclada con rencor, sarcasmo como medio de defensa, repentina falta de cooperación y mención de una perspectiva en singular en lugar del plural que abarca a los demás miembros equipo#

–¿y qué tiene de malo que digas su nombre? ¿ahora piensas nombrarlo ''ya sabes quién''? Voldemor se enfadará si plagias su apodo, pero no te obligaré a nada, tienes razón, fue tonto de mi parte preguntar por eso, pero tengo un papel que cumplir así que si fueras tan amable de responderme, te lo agradecería.

Tony tuvo la tentación de cruzarse de brazos pero sabía que eso lo dejaría en evidencia, por lo que solo se limitó a responder.

–Rogers

************1$$##€************

Hi!

Demoré, pero les traje un capítulo con más de 3500 palabras en recompensa.

Haré una segunda sesión con Tony pero antes de eso escribiré sobre la primera sesión de Steve y aquí es donde entran ustedes ¿qué preguntas tiene para Steve enfocandonos en los hechos de la guerra civil?

Espero les haya gustado y comenten.

Bye (^_^)y


	3. Steve, Sesión 1

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

Fury soltó un gruñido en respuesta, cada vez más convencido de preguntarle a Coulson sobre la psicóloga.

-Jajaja ya está bien, cálmate, es tan fácil hacer perder los estribos a las personas, son tan susceptibles.

-Lo dices cómo si tú no fueses un humano.

-No lo soy.

El moreno levantó una ceja, y aunque la chica no lo vio, podía imaginarse su expresión.

-Quita esa cara, no soy ningún extraterrestre, me refería que soy superior al humano común, olvídalo ¿Por qué llamas?—cuestionó sonriendo de manera traviesa, sabiendo de sobra a que se debía la comunicación solicitada por la versión pirata de Morfeo, pero queriendo sacarlo de sus cabales, pues su forma de reaccionar era importante para descubrir rasgos psicológicos de él, no es que tuviera que hacerlo, sencillamente es algo que no podía evitar.

Al otro lado de la línea lo escuchó tomar aire y decir.

\- ¿Cómo le fue con Stark?

-Pues no fue muy sencillo tratar con él, como podrá adivinar estaba muy reticente a dar respuestas claras y a inquirir más en sus asuntos personales, tan solo logré que se desahogara un poco, y durante eso vi la oportunidad de fijarme en su ansiedad, fue algo leve pero necesitaré recomendarle medicación, además de algunas pastillas para dormir aunque no sirvan del todo ya que su insomnio es algo mucho más psicológico que físico.

-Bien-Fury parecía satisfecho con su respuesta- ¿Y en cuanto al último enfrentamiento? ¿Qué pasó con el asunto que tiene con el capitán?

-Me dio varias razones que me hicieron entender su perspectiva y que usaré al momento de hablar con Rogers, en cuanto a su ''asunto'' con Steve, no he avanzado todavía en ese tema, planeo enfocarme en ello la próxima sesión que tengamos.

-De acuerdo entonces ¿A qué hora necesita la presencia de Rogers?

-A las 12 está bien, pero dígale que es a las 12:30pm pues estoy segura de que hará alarde de su puntualidad y antes de terminar quería decirle que tal cómo con Tony quisiera transmitir ciertos consejos que ayudarían para que el capitán venga predispuesto, sé que no se negará pero no estaría demás.

-Adelante.

La castaña, acostada en su cama con varios papeles esparcidos, sostenía una carpeta que dentro contenía la foto de Sharon Carter y varios de sus datos personales-De alguna forma veo que consiguió encontrar el paradero del capitán, así que no le será difícil encontrar el de la sobrina de Peggy Carter, su intervención no nos vendría mal por el momento ya que es el mayor apoyo que tiene Steve en estos momentos además de T'chala, ah, y sobre eso quería preguntarle, cuando se comunicó con los aposentos del Rey ¿A quién fue al que transmitió el mensaje de una cita psicológica? ¿Fue directamente al capitán o a través del rey?

El ex director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le había explicado solamente unas cuantas cosas del cómo podía estar segura de la presencia y colaboración del rubio, entre ellas la participación de T'chala como una gran ayuda, sin embargo jamás especificó si había escuchado la respuesta afirmativa del propio Steve Rogers o a través de quien lo encubría.

-Fue el Rey ¿eso adjudica algún problema?

-No no, es perfecto, mi teoría se basa en que una sugerencia, aunque en este caso una orden disfrazada, es mejor transmitida de la boca de un amigo o persona con la que se siente más confianza y a su vez, mejor recibida, porque de seguro el rey no le mencionó que todo este asunto está siendo dirigido por usted ¿verdad?

-Así es, le pareció mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

-Estupendo, Steve tendrá en mente que todo esto no es más que una ayuda brindada por su amigo y quizá por eso no se negó, y me atrevo a decir que aparte de eso, él sabe que es necesario, pero eso no quita que puede ser tan o más difícil de tratar que Stark, aunque eso ya lo veré por cuenta propia.

Como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado hablando consigo misma, colgó el teléfono sin despedirse y dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Tengo pereza.

-No hace falta que hagas todo esto T'chala.

Steve se encontraba parado en medio del garaje del moreno, observando cohibido la exuberante máquina enfrente suyo, él, a pesar de no agradarle del todo la idea, tuvo que aceptar que T'chala lo llevase hasta New York en uno de sus jets, pues era la única forma en la que podría salir de la selva en el menor tiempo posible, además de que contaba con la ventaja de que T'chala al ser un rey, tenía el permiso de los EEUU de sobrevolar los cielos a su antojo, o eso es lo que había entendido cuando le preguntó si el que fuera en esa máquina no presentaba ningún riesgo, todavía era un fugitivo y debía de ser precavido.

-Sabes que es la única forma, además ya es tarde para cambiar de planes-dijo mientras indicaba al capitán que subiera a la parte trasera del transporte, ya que quien los llevaría hasta su destino seria uno de sus asistentes-no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo.

Una vez dentro Steve negó con la cabeza y se sentó del otro lado del jet, quedando frente al moreno-tu mismo lo has dicho, ya es tarde para cambiar de planes-dijo por último antes de que el jet se alzara en el aire y comenzara a avanzar hasta el punto en el que no veía más que árboles.

-No quiero que te sientas forzado Steven, si después de esta sesión no quieres volver a ir no soy quien para obligarte, solo quiero que le des una oportunidad.

-No es eso, solo que no termino de convencerme de que esto me ayudará, pero de todas formas agradezco tu interés por mi bienestar...y ya te dije que solo me digas Steve.

T'chala asintió y ambos guardaron silencio, Steve viendo por la ventana y el moreno fijando su vista en alguna parte del lugar, aun no tenían suficiente compañerismo entre ellos como para entablar una conversación amena, sin embargo no era algo que los molestara.

Mientras miraba el metal bajo sus pies, el moreno se cuestionaba mentalmente si lo que hacía era correcto.

 _¿Qué habría hecho Barnes ?_

En el corto tiempo que pudo ser testigo de la amistad que se tenían los soldados, había entendido, al menos un poco, la índole de las acciones que realizaban el uno por el otro, podría decir con certeza de que darían la vida por el contrario, aunque eso ya era algo que se había manifestado y ratificado en veces pasadas, James apoyando a su incondicional amigo en una misión durante la guerra, con un catastrófico resultado y Steve liándose en más de un problema de alto calibre por resguardar a Bucky. Al principio decidió otorgarles su ayuda por el fraude en el que se vio inmiscuido al creer que el hombre congelado en sus aposentos en Wakanda, fue el culpable de la muerte de su padre... _su padre..._ no quería ni pensar que tandecepcionado habría estado si hubiese reclamado ''justicia'' a alguien inocente, que fue una víctima más, un peón más de un juego de ajedrez que estaba siendo ganado por un hombre dominado por las mismas ganas de ''justicia'' que él. O al menos esa fue la parte que le fue contada, pero de la cual unos cuantos retazos habían sido aquilatados por él, dándole a entender que faltaban piezas importantes por unir y una vez hecho eso, comprender la situación tan delicada que envolvía a los ex Avengers, que envolvían a los dos pilares del equipo, porque estaba más que seguro que Steve y Tony eran los que desistían de un acuerdo mutuo, y no entendía por qué. No es que fuese su deber u obligación intervenir en esa clase de asuntos, pero en si estaba el sentimiento de responsabilidad que le indicaba que debía hacer algo para proteger, no solo a su pueblo, sino a todo el mundo, porque sabía a la perfección que una vez desintegrado el equipo Avengers, estarían desintegrada la muralla de seguridad de la cual los seres humanos dependían, y como superhéroe, eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¿T'chala?

El llamado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo notar que en algún punto de su reflexión, había fijado su mirada en el ex portador del escudo de vibranium.

Rayos, estaba seguro de que lo había incomodado.

-Lo siento Steve, estaba muy distraído

El rubio solo sonrió tenuemente y le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano-No te preocupes, solo quería saber si no te había perdido-dijo en broma, volviendo su vista a la ventana.

T'chala se sintió aliviado con la actitud tan relajada de Steve, la confianza que poseía el más alto en estos momentos, parecía ser transmitida en el aire, brindándole un poco de la que él carecía, así que para aligerar el ambiente que había estado algo tenso desde que partieron, soltó un bufido y comenzó a reír siendo secundado por la risa del otro hombre en el jet, durando así unos minutos hasta que el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra-Agradezcoen verdad que estés haciendo esto T'chala, ya es bastante con que me ayudes a Buckyy a mi dándonos un lugar para refugiarnos, y que ahora te intereses en mi estabilidad emocional es...no negaré que siento algo de recelo, pues nunca me ha agradado hablar con otros de mis problemas, pero es un gran favor el que me estás haciendo y prometo recompensártelo.

T'chala no contestó ni se molestó en negarse, otra de las cosas que había descubierto, es que tan cabeza dura puede llegar a ser el capitán.

—su alteza, estamos por emprender el aterrizaje—anunció el piloto cuando creyó el momento oportuno.

Esta vez fue T'chala quien se movió para estar cerca de la ventana y así mirar hacia abajo el inmenso helipuerto que los recibiría.

Ahora solo quedaba el recorrido en limosina...

–Bueno Steve, es aquí.

Al escuchar su nombre salió del letargo en el que se encontraba sumergido, la mayor parte del camino había estado rememorando diferentes tipos de situaciones vividas desde que apareció en ese tiempo, hechos que se han ido intensificando a partir de la primera misión que le fue delegada por S.H.I.E.L.D y la verdad no podía clasificarlos como buenos o malos, ahora todos parecían haber sido factores que condujeron inevitablemente a un problema, un gran problema.

–Gracias por traerme T'chala–Steve miró al moreno vagando entre sí decirle o no, la idea que ocupó su mente la otra parte del camino, pero finalmente se decidió–Antes de que digas nada, sé que hacer esto es demasiado conflictivo, es un viaje muy largo y para cualquiera puede ser exasperante, por eso...

–Steve no...–interrumpió, estaba renuente a aceptar tal afirmación del parte del rubio, aun peor cuando había sido él, el que aceptó esta actividad en su nombre.

–Por eso...–Steve levantó las cejas de manera en que dio a entender que le permitiese acabar de hablar–creo que lo mejor sería si me quedo por aquí hasta que las emm _sesiones_ terminen–No pudo evitar la incomodidad en su voz al mencionar algo tan simple como lo es una sesión, pero al ser tan forjado a la antigua, no era capaz de dejar de lado el estereotipo que le enseñaron las personas de los 40's.

 _Solo un loco va al loquero._

Aunque vulgarmente dicho, pero tratándose de su posición en este momento. Llevó una mano a su cien, no era lógico pensar en su pasado y dudar a estas alturas.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Steve? A mí no me representa ningún problema traerte ni llevarte–Eso en parte era mentira puesto que hoy tuvo que cancelar una junta con un cenador importante, solo por acompañar al capitán hasta su destino. Y también para asegurarse de que no sea una trampa.

–Sí, creo que sería mejor así, buscaré la forma de contactarme–Steve se mostraba muy decidido, haciéndole comprender que no cambiaría de opinión por más que le insistiese, pero aun así le parecía que el rubio se estaba olvidando de algo importante– ¿y qué pasara con...?–dejó la pregunta al aire–sabes que aun eres un fugitivo.

Steve suspiró–claro que lo sé, pero trataré de pasar desapercibido, Buky pudo y confío en que yo también...al menos por un tiempo–aclaró algo divertido, queriendo dar la apariencia de mostrarse tranquilo aunque por dentro un montón de posibilidades no muy buenas, lo embargaran.

–Bien, supongo que ya eres un niño grande–expresó T'chala tratando también de ser participe en la broma–Pero no hay porque adelantar los hechos, puede que no quieras volver después de esta sesión.

–La verdad me gustaría que no fuese así–El rubio fijó su vista en su reloj de mano, dándose cuenta que en unos cuantos minutos serían las 12 empunto–será mejor que ya vaya, no quisiera dar una mala primera impresión–y colocándose los lentes que le había prestado T'chala abrió la puerta del vehículo, se bajó dedicándole un gesto de despedida al moreno quien prontamente se acercó al puesto de este y bajó el vidrio polarizado para prácticamente gritar–VENDRÉ A RECOGERTE PARA QUE REGRESES Y TRAIGAS TUS COSAS POR SI NO CAMBIAS DE OPINIÓN–Steve giró al tiempo en el que la limosina partía en línea recta, comenzando a mirar a todos lados por si alguien lo había notado, por suerte nadie había prestado atención a la escena. Se colocó la capucha por sobre su cabeza y se encaminó a la entrada del establecimiento en el que había sido dejado–estoy seguro de que T'chala lo hizo a propósito.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente enfrente suyo, dándole paso directamente a una habitación adornada con un sofá marrón y una pequeña mesa en frente que tenía algunos periódicos y revistas, el lugar se dividía en dos pasillos de los cuales, a medida que se acercaba, notó que uno sostenía un letrero en el que estaba inscrito: _baño_ , _inodoro, servicio, escusado_ (un escrito algo raro debía admitir) así que por ende, el pasillo siguiente debería ser al que tenía que ir...

 _¿Psicóloga?_

Al parecer todos los inscritos tenían algo de peculiar.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó a recibir una respuesta.

–Adelante–escuchó la voz de la mujer del otro lado y abrió la puerta para entrarse al lugar.

–Mucho gusto Steve, puedes tomar asiento–le señaló el sofá enfrente suyo mientras le observaba admirar los cuadros que había colocado en la pared esa misma mañana–¿Te gustan?

El rubio apartó su vista de una obra en especial que había llamado su atención, posándola en la mujer castaña enfrente suyo, desviándola hacia una taza de lo que parecía café, quedándose elevado un breve momento en su estampado para finalmente responder–Si, son muy llamativos.

–Me alegra, algunos creen que son algo anticuados

–Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estén bien elaborados–la mujer sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta y habló de nuevo–Lo sé, personalmente creo que las personas a las que les agradan las cosas rústicas son las que gustan de cosas más sencillas.

Steve volvió a fijar su vista en una de las pinturas mientras pensaba, desde un inició no supo qué hacer una vez dentro de esa sala, pero agradecía que haya entrado a tema algo sobre el arte, pues siempre se sentía partícipe en una conversación que trate de esa materia.

–Bien Steve, por ahora nos concentraremos en comprobar algunos datos tuyos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asintió.

–Si es así empecemos ¿Nombre?

–Steve Gran Rogers

–¿Lugar de Nacimiento?

–Br–dudó–Brooklyn

La mujer le sonrió–despertar no es lo mismo que nacer–y siguió–¿Fecha de nacimiento?

–04 de julio de 1918

–Muy patriota, creo que no hay mejor persona que tu para representar al capitán América–se le ocurrió comentar para analizar la reacción del otro.

–Apuesto a que sí–secundó distraído y jugando con sus dedos, observando esto la psicóloga decidió continuar.

–¿Edad?

La castaña le había dicho que su nacimiento y ''despertar'' eran dos temas diferentes, pero no podía negar que la pregunta le resultaba confusa, asi que decidió que lo más correcto sería darle su edad verdadera, no la que aparentaba, de todas formas no era un secreto para nadie ya que el capitán estuvo congelado por casi 70 años–98.

La chica pareció pensárselo entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose el estero a la boca para finalmente decir–En ese caso serian dos preguntas para ti ¿Qué edad tenías antes de–Se lo pensó un poco, no sabía exactamente si lo mejor sería ser directa o sutil, suponía que a el capitán no le gustaría ser tratado con lástima ni mucho menos, por ello decidió que lo único importante en su plática es mantener la educación–del accidente que te llevó a quedar atrapado en el océano?

–No fue un accidente–por supuesto que ella sabía eso, pero no creía que haberle dicho ''acto de valentía'' le hubiese agradado al rubio–Yo decidí hacerlo.

A su mente vino un extracto del informe que leyó # _con la finalidad de salvar millones de vidas toma la decisión de estrellas el avión#_ ahora era su oportunidad de saber si esa fue la única razón para que lo haya hecho.

– ¿Por qué?

Steve levantó la vista de sus manos y la enfocó solamente unos segundos en los ojos verdes a la vez que decía–Porque si no lo hacía mucha gente habría muerto...–la castaña iba a decir algo pero se vio antes interrumpida–...gente que yo conocía y saludaba en las mañanas, en la calle o el cuartel, Howard, Peggy, los Comandos Aulladores...no quería que les pasara nada.

–Querías que vivieran–dijo como afirmación–aunque tú ya no fueses capaz de seguir esa vida con ellos–Steve volvió a apartar los ojos, clara señal de estar comenzando a englobarse en un mundo llenos de posibilidades basadas en un _¿Y si?.._ en el que ya no tenía caso pensar y que solo conseguiría entristecerlo–Eres muy noble Steve, gracias por eso, permitiste que tus amigos vivieran y formaran el futuro en el que ahora vivimos y en el cual formas parte, no sé que hubiese sucedido si el poder que a ti te concedieron hubiese sido otorgado a alguien un poco más egoísta. Bueno, continuemos ¿Padre?

–Joseph Rogers

–¿Madre?

–Sarah Rogers

El hombre había comenzado a contestar mecánicamente, las palabras dichas por la mujer habían calado profundamente en su cerebro _Gracias por eso_ la verdad es que desde que despertó todos lo habían tratado de reconfortar con cosas como ''Hiciste bien Steve'' pero nunca le habían agradecido, además de que creía que no había nada que agradecer, era su deber, una decisión que quiera o no tenía que haber tomado, ya sea él o cualquier otro ¿Verdad? _No sé que hubiese sucedido si el poder que a ti te concedieron hubiese sido otorgado a alguien un poco más egoísta_ ¿Cómo debería de interpretar eso?

–Steve, Steeeve, ¡Capitán!–reaccionó al tiempo en el que la chica tomó su bolígrafo como si fuese un dardo y lo apuntó hacia él–Oh, ya reaccionaste, perdón pero parecías ido.

Primero se extraño por la acción anterior de la castaña, pero lo obvio puesto que a fin de cuentas desde un inicio había esperado una actitud extravagante venir de ella, el gafete en su puerta se lo advertía desde un principio–Lo lamento ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

–No fue una pregunta, te había dicho que para avanzar un poco podrías contarme algo que te sea indispensable para comenzar con el motivo por el que estás aquí, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Steve asintió, T'chala le había detallado el por qué quería que fuese a visitar a un especialista–por el insomnio que se me hizo presente desde que...–Se acomodó mejor en el asiento e hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando la conmoción que contenían esas palabras y lo mucho que significaban al no pronunciarlas–además de otras cosas que he experimentado desde entonces.

La chica se cuestionó cuáles serían esas ''otras cosas'' pero todo a su tiempo–entonces ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

–...–El capitán de verdad no tenía idea de cómo seguir con esto.

La castaña tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos pero desistió enseguida # _modales, mo-da-les, necesitas comportarte al menos hasta que entre en confianza, luego si quieres lo insultas_ #– ¿Qué te parece si me explicas tus razones para no firmar los acuerdos? Sé de que tratan, déjame decir que investigué mucho para poder hablar de esto contigo, para ponerme al corriente y que no estés hablando con alguien ajeno al tema, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Steve se sintió confortado con ese dato y tomando una bocanada de aire comenzó–Yo...el ejército me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como la importancia que tiene una decisión por más sencilla que se vea, siempre puede cambiar tu vida o la de alguien, por eso no me arrepiento de haberme quedado en aquel jet

 _#Así que el autocontrol le es primordial, eso explicaría porque le desagrada tanto la idea de un dominio, al parecer este alguna vez débil chico de Brooklyn siempre tuvo espíritu demandante#_

sin embargo después de eso nunca esperé volver a abrir los ojos, eso fue una decisión que yo no tomé, para ser sincero me sentí asustado, enfadado, despertar y verme encerrado y engañado me generó desconfianza en las personas y cuando recibí una explicación no supe como asimilarlo, me habían dicho que he perdido todo, familiares amigos, tiempo

 _#su personalidad provocó cierto resentimiento al no haber tenido la potestad de elegir entre si quería seguir ''muerto'' o que lo resucitaran, siendo realistas para nadie es agradable despertar en un lugar desconocido en donde todos parecen saber quién eres mientras tú no sabes quién es nadie, aunque eso depende de la perspectiva#_

Lo único que me quedaba era yo y mi anticuado pensamiento, al menos aun era dueño de mi mismo y mis decisiones, y determiné seguir formando parte de la actividad militar, o lo más parecido a ello con la ayuda de S.H.I.E.L.D, era el único ambiente en el que me sentía seguro.

 _#Evitó salir de su zona de confort ya que creía no ser útil en nada más, al menos no en este tiempo, no lo sé, esto podría tomarse como un problema de autoestima#_

Para mí, la opinión y el actuar de todas las personas es importante, en un equipo eso es esencial, por eso no creía, mejor dicho, no creo que debamos ponernos bajo las órdenes del gobierno, para mí los Vengadores deberían de ser una organización auto suficiente, que podemos ser capaces de tomar las mejores decisiones al momento de luchar, confío en m-el equipo, hemos pasado por muchos problemas y hemos sabido solucionarlos

#Omitió la parte en la que conoció a los integrantes de los Avengers y estoy muy segura de que inicialmente iba a decir ''mi equipo'' no entiendo bien cómo funcionan durante la batalla o como conviven entre ellos, pero de alguna forma a él lo ven como un líder, en las batallas que he visto es él quien da las órdenes, y es Stark el que las desobedece causando un buen o mal resultado, dependiendo del rumbo que tome la situación, esa es la esencia conflictiva que se encuentra entre ambos, la impulsividad y el autocontrol, pero justamente por esas características Fury los ve como las bases del equipo, y no es el único#

los tratados lo que buscan es limitarnos, obtener un poder sobre nosotros que no estoy dispuesto a dar, sé que hemos cometido errores irreparables, Nueva York, Sockovia, ciudades que se vieron afectadas durante nuestros enfrentamientos, pero esos daños eran menores a los que se hubiesen obtenido si habríamos dejado que el enemigo avanzara, nuestros enemigos no han sido ladrones de bancos ni asesinos con una pistola, no, nos hemos enfrentado a seres de otro mundo e inteligencias artificiales capaces de manipular a personas cegadas por el rencor solo por obtener apoyo, no entiendo que quiere conseguir el gobierno con estos tratados, según Ross quieren evitar que todo ''se salga de control'' pero ¿qué sucederá si eso pasa? ¿Volverán a mandar un misil sin importar las miles de vidas que se verían afectadas solo porque no encuentran otra salida? quieren tener la autoridad sobre nuestras decisiones, pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Tendremos alguna participación en la suya? ¿Qué si deciden mandar una bomba nuclear a un enemigo que este rodeado de personas? ¿Tenemos que permitirlo?, si esos tratos hubiesen existido desde un principio y todos lo firmáramos ¿Habrían permitido que T-tony interfiriese con el destino que tenía ese misil?–concluyó, deteniéndose en esa última frase y pasando saliva por su garganta reseca.

 _#Sus razones poseen la misma dialéctica que las de Tony, ambas basadas en su pasado y vivencias que los llevaron a ser como son en la actualidad, Steve fue un hombre lleno de ideales que comenzaron a quebrantarse en este tiempo y Tony fue un hombre desinteresado que después de su secuestro comenzó a tomar conciencia de la importancia de hacer bien las cosas, o hacer algo para que las cosas estén bien, y ambos se ven afectados por el recuerdo del otro, me pregunto, si su contrincante habría sido cualquier otro miembro del equipo ¿Afrontarían la situación de la misma manera? Aunque claro, aun están otros factores de los que aun no estoy al tanto#_

La psicóloga se mantuvo inmutable, en silencio, había recibido mucha información que estaba analizando parte por parte y mientras hacía esto empujaba su tasa hacia el rubio quien se notaba un poco alterado–ten, es para que te relajes–Steve miró el contenido negruzco , no era muy amante del café, le desagradaba el sabor amargo, era más de cosas dulces, cosas que no podía comer por su diabetes en el pasado, pero sin rechistar agradeció aquel gesto y llevó la taza a su boca dándole un leve vistazo al estampado.

–escucha Steve, me has ayudado bastante con tu relato y la verdad no sé si deba decir algo por el momento, no mientras no esté totalmente consciente de lo que abarcó tus decisiones, las consecuencias, podríamos dejarlo para la próxima sesión si deseas terminar ahora, o podemos continuar.

El rubio, apartando la taza de su boca, lo meditó un poco, la verdad se había sentido a gusto hablando de alguien con esto, la psicóloga le pareció alguien en quien podía confiar al menos un poco y con quien se le hizo sumamente fácil expresarse haciendo esto menos complicado a lo que había esperado, además la pesadumbre que llevaba cargando en su conciencia desde hace días se había alivianado.

–Sigamos

–Bien–la chica no se emocionó, puesto que sus siguientes palabras serían las que de verdad definirían si continuarían o no con la sesión–ahora hablemos de Tony, tengo entendido que tienes fuertes ideales que se enfocan en la protección y acuerdo mutuo ¿cómo se vio eso afectado al momento en el que aceptaste pelear en contra Tony Stark y su bando, el cual era conformado por varios de los que fueron tus compañeros de batalla y amigos me atrevo a decir? podrías empezar explicándome la relación que llevabas con Stark, pues tengo entendido que había discusiones entre ustedes, y también como convivías con los demás miembros de los Vengadores, o puedes ir directo a lo que sentiste en el momento en el que te viste sumergido en el punto culminante del conflicto.

Steve apoyó la taza en la mesa de madera pulida, suspiró sonoramente y conectó sus iris azules con los verdes de la mujer para decir con firmeza–terminamos la sesión.

*******1$$##3*******

11 páginas en word y más de 4500 palabras, estoy muerta.

Agradezco a los que comentaron en la sesión de Steve

Y agradecer a oOoAlexandriaDoOo user/oOoAlexandriaDoOo ya que esta historia la publico originalmente en wattpad con el mismo título y usuario.

Ella me ayuda mucho en este fic y cómo manejar todo este asunto de la forma de pensar de la psicóloga sus acciones y también de las de nuestros protagonistas el cómo deberían ser, yo solo soy una chica que está interesada en la psicología y que narra todo esto con con palabras de mi loca mente.

Si alguien tiene ideas o preguntas para la próxima sesión de Steve o la de Tony (Que será el siguiente capítulo) pueden ayudarme ^.^

Iré a dormir un año y si es que tengo suerte a escribir más luego..

Espero les este gustando la historia.

Bye (^-^)y...[zzzzz]


	4. I Tony, sesión 2

Sobre las blancas sábanas de una cama _Vividus_ , yacían bastantes revistas, comics y  
mangas esparcidos por doquier, en el medio de todo eso, la peli castaña sostenía una revista de deportes mientras leía en el artículo que hablaba de boxeo, que dos contrincantes se habían besado durante la pelea ¿razones? no las esclarecían, pero ella podía asegurar que los dos individuos, víctimas de la excitación de la lucha y cierta admiración corpórea que se debieron haber tenido entre ellos a causa de ver el otro cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, porque vaya que los dos boxeadores tenían cuerpo envidiable y a más de eso un rostro con rasgos bien definidos, era bastante obvio que terminasen en una situación parecida, porque aunque se siguieran manteniendo ''heterosexuales'' según aclaraba la revista, si ellos volviesen a encontrarse tendrían esa acción gravada, así haya sido por brom...

Brrrrr brrrrr

El celular vibró a un costado suyo, cortando la línea de sus pensamientos, por lo que algo fastidiada lo tomó entre sus delgadas manos para notar que la llamada residía de un teléfono privado, sin dejar a la vista algún número, tan solo puros asteriscos que tachaban toda evidencia.

Era Fury sin duda.

Contestó-¿Hellooo?-su tono cantarín no fue muy del agrado del remitente.

-Buenos días-fue la escueta respuesta.

-Que seco Fury, esperaba un it's me

-¿Cómo fue la sesión con el capitán?-la chica suspiró, le frustraba el ser pasado por alto, pero debía admitir que la forma en que Fury encubría su personalidad era bastante admirable, pues hasta ahora solo había logrado sacar de él ciertas características que se delataban debido a su impaciencia, pero que la verdad no le servían de mucho.

-¿sabes? No está de más un ¿cómo estás?

No hubo repuesta de la otra parte, porque de haberla, estaba segura de que sería un desplante de palabras que evidenciarían un poco más de su persona. Un experimentado espía sin duda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo daré mi reporte-aclaró su garganta sin que sea realmente necesario-Con Steve fue más fácil entablar una conversación que con Tony, puesto que él es más afable, llegué a entrever varios antecedentes que dieron indicio a su carácter actual, o a su forma distinta de ver NUESTRA realidad, porque sigue sin tomarla como suya propia, es decir, ya es consciente de que no puede hacer nada por cambiar las cosas, pero sigue creyendo que el lugar al que pertenece, no es nada más que al pasado, el presente no lo ve como una oportunidad, me atrevería a decir que lo toma más bien como un castigo sin razón aparente.

-El capitán no está a gusto con su condición ¿Es eso lo que trata de decir?

-Sí, bueno, en parte, a lo que me refiero es que aprendió a vivir y a disfrutar de las situaciones y batallas que acontecieron durante el tiempo que lleva despierto, pero no las toma como un logro personal, no se siente orgulloso de ello, es como si su existencia se basara en ser _útil para algo_ , no en ser _bueno en algo_ ¿entiende la diferencia? creo que no-se acomodó mejor en su de por si cómoda cama y tomó uno de los tantos mangas que había estado leyendo toda la noche-Imaginémonos a Steve como...un estudiante de preparatoria ¿Qué es importante para ellos? ¿El aprender o el graduarse con buenas notas? a veces ambas van de la mano, pero otras vienen por separado ¿Jamás se ha topado con alguien con título y un doctorado que no sabe ni lo que significa la palabra inmarcesible*? bueno, por ahí va la cosa, Steve no actúa a base de pensamientos creados por él mismo, sino por ideologías que le fueron infundidas desde pequeño, que le indicaban lo que es correcto y lo que no. Su afición por la libertad, por no estar bajo control, proviene de los recuerdos y enseñanzas que inconscientemente quedaron grabados en él y en su forma de pensar, vivió durante época de guerra después de todo. Eso en parte, fue un importante factor que lo llevó a no firmar los acuerdos, a más de otras razones a las cuelas encontré cierta lógica, pero no en su totalidad, pues llegaban a una conclusión bastante contingente pero incierta.

-En resumen, usted quiere decir que Rogers no posee un concepto de sí mismo y basa sus acciones en doctrinas aprendidas en su vida pasada, por ello la poca interacción asertiva con este siglo y la nueva forma de pensar de las personas.

-Es una forma más corta de decirlo y le faltan detalles, pero si, básicamente a eso me refiero, pero no generalicemos eso totalmente en la personalidad actual de Steve, aun me falta tratar el tema de sus compañeros y su relación con Stark, tan solo pude distinguir que los tiene a ellos por sobre su persona, se ve como su protector o como un niñero diría yo, por eso chocaba tanto con Stark, este se metía en problemas de alto nivel tan constantemente, y eso le alteraba, era como el sentir de un padre, permitiendo que su hijo se fracturara a cada juego que subía, sintiendo impotencia y transformándola en cólera.

-No es de extrañar que Rogers se sienta a cargo del equipo, es su capitán.

-SI si pero ¿no me estas escuchando? se fija más en el bienestar de ellos que en el suyo, dime, ¿qué o quién fue el detonante para que el gobierno decidiese actuar en contra suya? La chica Maximoff ¿cierto? el capitán vio que uno de sus ''niños'' corría peligro y saltó en contra de todo aquello que le fuese a hacer daño, sin embargo no contó con que los otros niños se enojaran con el por consentir más a otro, y como dije, la moralidad en él le indicaba que tenía que proteger al que él veía como el más indefenso, y estúpidamente se baso en cosas superficiales, estoy segura, pues ¿cómo competiría Wanda, que no tenía un lugar a donde ir y que hace apenas un tiempo había perdido a la parte que le hacía sentir menos sola y extraña, contra Tony Stark, el millonario que supuestamente lo tenía todo? olvidó por completo el pasado y anteriores decisiones de Wanda, eso, o valoró su capacidad de cambiar, pero en cuanto a Tony, la relación tan problemática que llevaban ambos, no le permitió ver la evolución que este también había tenido como persona, lo cual le hizo enfocarse tan solo en sus errores, además de que apostaría un brazo a que Steve no conoce a fondo lo que sucedió en Afganistán, ya que Tony jamás se sentaría con él a tener una charla sobre eso junto a un té y galletitas, lo que me recuerda.. ¿Al capitán no le agrada el café cierto? lo digo porque cuando le ofrecí una taza no se mostro muy complacido con él, al menos no como debería después de una fuerte confesión como la que me hizo ¿Que sería mejor en su lugar? ¿Té? ¿Un agua aromática? ¿Tú qué crees?

-...

-Hey pirata-la mujer apartó el aparato móvil de su oído y lo miró notando que la llamada ya no seguía en curso desde hace 3 minutos-maldito-exclamó al tiempo que le llegaba un mensaje del número desconocido.

 _Gracias por la información, me fue basta en el punto en el que enunció a la chica Maximoff como intermediaria, le escribo para informarle que la sesión con Stark está en pie según lo que me comunico la señorita Potts, estará allí a la misma hora de la vez anterior. Al parecer su trabajo si está rindiendo frutos. Volveré a ponerme en contacto para el informe de la sesión que se dará a cabo el día de hoy y de paso para confirmar la asistencia del capitán en la sesión próxima. Buenos días._

-Genial, le hablé a la nada en todo este tiempo, y encima no supe si a Steve le gusta más el té o el agua aromática, probaré con té mmm ¿verde, negro, blanco? será mejor el té negro para que le ayude más a que se relaje-terminando de decirse eso se levantó y tomó ropa de su cómoda junto a su teléfono.

Que mejor que una ducha con música fuerte que le brindara la suficiente energía para tratar con el heredero de industrias Stark.

-Ya te lo dije Pepper, me pidió que confirmara algunos datos y hablara del por qué firmé los tratados, lo que he pasado desde que soy un vengador, mi relación con el equipo, ya sabes, cosas básicas para entrar en ambiente-Tony bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Virginia Potts, mejor amiga y ex pareja.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, me alegra en verdad que hallas decidido darle importancia a esto y querer seguir con las sesiones, pero quiero que hagas esto porque de verdad estas presto a colaborar en TODO-remarcó la última palabra disimulando su preocupación, no quería arriesgarse a que Tony siga estando evasivo a esta actividad cuando tenga que encontrarse con quien menos quiere ver.

El castaño paró de repente y se dio media vuelta enarcando una ceja por sobre sus lentes-Pepps ¿no te parece que si digo que estoy dispuesto a colaborar no significa también que hare TODO lo que eso abarque?-cuestionó resaltando el ''todo'' de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la pelirroja-¿acaso no confías en mi?

La mujer le miró paciente mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros del contrario-Sabes que confío en ti Tony, lo hacía antes y no dejaré de hacerlo ahora, admito que los problemas han subido su intensidad pero yo siempre estaré para ti-Se paró en puntillas y situó sus labios en la mejilla ajena-lamento que pensaras eso, es solo que me preocupo demasiado, suerte-se separó dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro para después empujarlo dentro del ascensor que lo llevaría al garaje, presionando por él el último número en la pantalla holográfica.

-Espera ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te pre...-no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que las puertas metálicas se cerraron frente a él dejando entrever por última vez a su ex pareja cruzada de brazos y moviendo lateralmente su mano a modo de despedida.

Tony quedó en silencio dentro del elevador, dándose un tiempo para analizar el comportamiento de la mujer ¿Preocuparse? ¿No se supone que por el contrario debía de sentirse conforme con que esté yendo a esas citas psicológicas? Quien la entiende.

Delante suyo las puertas dieron pasó a un estacionamiento repleto de autos lujosos que serían la envidia de cualquiera y que para el millonario representaban una hermosa recopilación de bellezas metálicas-¿A quién elegiré hoy?-dijo mirando su colección de autos Audi R8- E-tron, hoy es tu día-y sin más se subió al vehículo gris para encenderlo y conducir con él hasta la salida.

Tenía que admitirlo, hoy estaba de un gran humor.

Había podido dormir por lo menos unas 30 horas en 8 días, y eso en comparación a las semanas previas era un gran logro. Y aunque le pesara tenía que aceptar que se debía a la relajante sensación que se apoderó de él una vez expresados los argumentos que lo asfixiaban más a medida que se acumulaban en su ser, fue como haber aflojado un poco más el nudo de la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello desde...

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía idea desde cuando comenzó a sentirse agobiado, quizá desde Afganistán o quizá desde mucho antes, lo que sea, podría deshacerse de ello hoy, porque estaba más que dispuesto a acabar con sus demonios internos, o al menos a combatirlos hasta dejarlos débiles y sin suficiente fuerza para que le siguieran afectando.

Mientras más pronto mejor.

Con ese pensamiento, estacionó su coche en un parking cercano al consultorio y bajó decidido de él, avanzando hasta estar una vez más frente a las puertas cristalizadas que se abrieron a su paso, conduciéndolo por la elegante sala de espera hasta el pasillo en el que se encontraba la puerta con el curioso gafete.

En cuanto puso el primer pie en la habitación el característico ruido de un teclado se hizo presente.

-Volviste-fue el saludo que le dedicó la chica que escribía algo en su computador portátil, sentada en el piso a un costado de su escritorio-espérame un minuto, solo me falta publicar esta traducción y te atenderé con todas las de la ley-explicó desde su sitio, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Tony la vio como si de una loca se tratara, irónico tomando en cuenta que ella es la psicóloga, pero no quiso indagar más en el por qué ella se encontraba en el piso de su oficina con una laptop en sus piernas y recogida el cabello con un bolígrafo, le traería una caja de sujetador para pelo la próxima vez que venga.

Entendiendo que la mujer debe de tener más vida que ser psicóloga (mucha más teniendo en cuenta su asociación con el estado) cerró la puerta y camino hasta el sofá negro, sentándose en el y distrayéndose con las pinturas que yacían a un lado, las cuales no estaban la vez anterior, algunas las conocía por cultura popular y otras que jamás había visto y que deberían de ser de un pintor no reconocido. Su distracción fue interrumpida gracias a que vio de reojo como la castaña en un rápido movimiento, cerró su laptop y cambio su posición en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, acomodándose ahora sobre su silla clásica y soltando su cabello.

-listoo, ahora sí, bienvenido otra vez Tony-expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-emm gracias supongo-dijo el castaño con expresión de intriga y sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, llegaste antes de lo que imaginaba, creí que al saber que te llamo media hora antes de lo acordado estarías media hora tarde, veo que me equivoqué-eso era una vil mentira por supuesto, ella era de las que anticipaban toda acción con porcentajes en las posibilidades, y tal como lo pensó llegó puntual, pues estaba segura de que su anterior sesión debió haber hecho en él un desahogo que lo impulso a buscar más de esa liberación ansiando poder deshacerse de lo que lo retenía lo más pronto posible, por ello planeó todo y decidió completar una acción que tenía pendiente en uno de sus fandoms mientras dejaba que Tony al ya no tener nada que hacer, se distrajera con los cuadros que adornaban la pared, los mismos que estuvieron ahí cuando Steve la visitó por primera vez, y en los que se centraría para obtener algo en lo que apoyarse para completar el tratamiento individual de Stark-¿Te gustan los cuadros?

Tony no era muy fanático del arte, al menos no del que se mostraba en esas pinturas-la verdad no.

-Auch ¿por qué si son tan expresivos y figurativos?-le convenía hablar de sus gustos en ese ámbito, pues sería una oportunidad perfecta para comparar el nivel de disimilitud que tendría con el capitán.

-por que se ven anticuados-respondió impacientándose, había venido a hablar de él, no del como esos horrorosos cuadros complementaban la habitación.

-¿y eso te molesta?-la oji verde notó enseguida el disgusto en el otro, pero solo necesitaba un poco más de información.

-no me molesta, simplemente no es algo de lo que hablaría sin soltar una burla-bufó, pues era verdad ¿Qué de bueno vería en dibujos como esos?-pero creo que eso debería ser juzgado por alguien que le interese el arte ¿no lo cree?-Tony se deshizo de sus lentes, dando a notar de forma sutil, que el tema no le estaba atrayendo en ningún modo.

-Creo que seguiré tu consejo, y quizá te permita estar presente cuando lo traiga-con el doble sentido impreso en sus palabras, la chica dejo escapar una sonrisa satisfecha, porque aunque haya obtenido una frase corta de parte del millonario, esa había sido más que suficiente para hacerse una muy buena idea del porque Steve y él discrepaban tanto, pues de seguro varias de sus peleas verbales debieron de haber comenzado con un comentario no muy apático de Stark hacia Rogers el cual como es obvio no debía de tomárselo a la ligera-de acuerdo no te distraeré más.

-Gracias-soltó con sarcasmo.

-Entonces, como te veo con mucha energía el día de hoy, creo que sería bueno partir de donde nos quedamos la última vez ¿recuerdas qué era?-esperaba en verdad que Tony no se negase a seguir por el rumbo que habían tomado la sesión anterior, de ser así, no lograría avanzar lo suficiente para ponerlo en contacto directo con Steve Rogers, tenía sus porcentajes de las posibilidades de que desviara el tema, y era un gran porcentaje sin embargo, nunca se llega a saber a ciencia cierta lo que vaya a elegir una persona, y menos una con un IQ superior como el que poseía el castaño.

-¿En Voldemort?-claro que recordaba el último tema que se abarcó antes de que terminara la sesión, se levantara y saliera al Starkbucks más cercano mientras que se comunicaba con Happy para que lo fuese a recoger. Puesto que no se sentía capaz de volver a enfrentar el hecho de ser traicionado de nueva cuenta, primero Obadiah, después Maya incluso podría decir que el mismo Ultron, del cual esperaba una ayuda mas no una amenaza, fueron los que lo apuñalaron por la espalda, mintiéndole y aprovechándose de la confianza que en su momento les había brindado. Y luego estaba Rogers...

Es que la verdad hablar de aquello no le agradaba ni le agradaría en absoluto, pues creía que eso era algo que debía de tener para sí mismo ¿Que pensarían los demás si admitía que llego a considerar al capitán como un verdadero aliado? y no solo en las batallas. Y que este, al igual que el resto, le haya dado la espalda cuando lo que más esperaba de él era su sustento y eso sin contar el fraude que...

-Tony-no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de seguro debió haber sido uno más allá del normalmente estipulado para una toma de decisión tan sencilla como la que tenía que hacer.

Ja sencilla.

-Si quieres podemos hablar de otro tema, este ¿sabía que Bellatrix y Voldemort tienen una hij...

-No–se vio abruptamente interrumpida–espera, ¿Bellatrix y Voldemort?–a él no le gustaba para nada que otros le tuviesen lastima, pero no por ello significaba que se le haría más fácil hablar.

–Sí Tony, deberías darle una ojeada al legado maldito.

# _La sensación de derrota no es de su agrado, acaba de tomarse mi sugerencia como un reto perdido y eso fue intermediario para que insistiera en hablar de lo que justamente no quería hablar, quizá si desvió un poco la conversación hasta llegar al punto clave funcione_ #

–Bueno Tony, no es necesario ir de sopetón a una conversación en la que se incluya cosas de alguien que no te hizo pasar muy buenos momentos últimamente, o con anterioridad no lo sé, el caso es que me gustaría que me hables también de tus compañeros de equipo, ¿Cómo es convivir con dos de los espías más importantes de S.H.I.E.L.D?–ojalá y el castaño no declinara el rumbo por el que había decidido avanzar.

El heredero de industrias Stark pareció convencido, no era un total escape de la plática que tenían ero sin duda le ayudaría a soltarse un poco, a estar en ''ambiente''–Esos dos ¿Qué puedo decirte? A Natasha la conocí un día en el que apareció para ser mi sexy asistente, para ese entonces era Natalie Rushman, es alguien que deja intrigada a cualquier persona, independientemente si es hombre o mujer y como estaba en el ring se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hacerla luchar con Happy y...–la armoniosa risa del castaño brotó de repente siendo expresada a través de leves arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos– en verdad, cuando tiró a Happy de aquella forma debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, en realidad no me esperaba muchas cosas de ella, como que sea una infiltrada por ejemplo, aunque supongo que en parte debería agradecer su estafa, gracias a ello junto a la insistencia de Fury, construí una versión mejorada de–dio dos toques en su reactor con su dedo índice–y sigo aquí vivito y coleando.

# _Romanoff se infiltró en su vida tanto personal como laboral, seguramente inspeccionando las actividades de Stark después de haber renunciado a la procreación de armas, puede que el desenlace haya sido favorable pero si mencionó el engaño es porque de alguna forma la ve como traición, no tan grave como la que recibió de parte de Obadiah pero traición a fin de cuentas_ #

–Si hubiese estado presente hubiese sentido lástima por el tal Happy ¿Él es un amigo cercano?

–Sí, de hecho lo conocí como boxeador*en un gimnacio al que fui para hacerme la idea de como construiría el mio y creí que le daría pelea a Natasha, pero supongo que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene un método de entrenamiento más avanzado que un saco de boxeo, en fin es un buen tipo, lo nombré jefe de seguridad y pasó por más cosas por las que debería pasar alguien en ese puesto, el aumento que le di se lo tenía bien merecido, aunque sigo creyendo que se ve mejor en un puesto de chofer.

# _Mmm Happy ¿Happy Hogan? claro, ex guardaespaldas de Iron Man, muy gracioso, supongo que a lo del puesto como jefe de seguridad y a sus consecuencias se refería al ataque del terrorista ''el mandarín'' se debe de sentir culpable ya que su compañero terminó en un hospital, y por poco en coma_ #

–De acuerdo ¿Quién sigue? Clint ¿Qué me puedes decir de él?

—Legolas, la última vez que lo vi me arrojó un estacionamiento encima y me dejó en claro que era bueno en el golf, él es un espía completo, mira que nos ocultó que tenía una familia por tanto tiempo y nadie se dio cuenta, Natasha es caso aparte, sigue siendo raro verlo como padre. Como sea, él ya ha estado del bando contrario anteriormente, el control mental no va con él, ahora que lo pienso, siendo así no debería tener ningún aprecio por Wanda, ella intentó controlarlo, le clavó una flecha en su frente, y ahora resulta que son buenos amigos.

# _Barton estuvo del lado contrario en la guerra civil, y lo conoció cuando para ese entonces era dominado por Loki, para nadie es bonito que le arrojen carros así que es obvio que actualmente no se tienen mucha estima. En cuanto a la familia de Clint, entiendo porque decidió ocultarla, ser espía no es un trabajo que te promete solo cosas buenas, a pesar de eso, creo que el haberlo mencionado en algún punto no hubiese sido tan erróneo, pero la verdad no es algo por lo que sentirse traicionado ¿o sí lo es? demonios, supongo que dependerá de los subtemas en los que está envuelta esa verdad, ya lo sabré después. Creo que a estas alturas ya puede sentirse cómodo de hablar_ #

—Las rivalidades pueden variar Tony, pueden convertirse en lazos de amistad tanto como en indicios de...guerra.

Eso era una señal, una señal para que comenzara a hablar de la persona con la que compartía esa rivalidad, pero se dijo que primero debería terminar con lo que empezó—De Thor es sencillo, alto, musculoso, Dios de un lugar que al parecer no solo existe en la mitología y bastante torpe e inocente en cuanto a la tierra se refiere, ah y come mucho, en verdad come mucho.

# _De acuerdo, pasaré por alto la evasión, no está demás terminar con estos conceptos de cada miembro del equipo. Entonces, no veo ningún problema con Thor aparte de que él no estuvo presente en el enfrentamiento, quizá..._ #

—Diría que es el sueño de muchos conocer a un Dios, me incluyo, me sería interesante tener una conversación con una mente "divina" por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Pues tendrás que hacer fila como nosotros, no hemos visto al grandote desde Ultron, eso me recuerda a Visión, él es la primera inteligencia artificial sintética de este mundo, intervino una gema si pero estoy seguro de que ese "impulso" que le dio se debe a ciencia que todavía no entendemos, porque el resto es Jarvis.

# _¿Habrá resentimiento por la ausencia de Thor? no lo parece, tengo entendido que entre ellos tampoco hubo un buen inicio, pero creo que sería más el pensamiento que un líder o integrante tendrían si es que hay un conflicto y uno de ellos no está presente, algo así como creer que es una falta de responsabilidad, pero no creo que llegue a más de eso. Y como había intuido antes, habla mucho para desviar un tema que le incomoda, como lo es Ultron, lo dejaré pasar no tengo por qué ahondar mucho en ello_ #

–¿Jarvis?–en los documentos que recibió especificaba que Jarvis era la primera inteligencia artificial que creó el genio y que tenía un vinculo estrecho con ella, sin embargo quería oír quién o qué representaba por la misma boca del castaño.

–Sí, fue la primera IA que cree y funcionó, era bastante útil para todo era como un mayordomo guardaespaldas que no se podía herir o morir, bueno eso pensé hasta que lo logró, Jarvis despareció de todo sistema informático y se presento en forma de un hombre rojo.

# _No lo dice como si de un ser querido se tratase, es decir, si es un poco emotivo y eso a decir verdad es mucho, pero en si no llegó al punto en que lo sintiera como si de perder a un hermano se tratase, sería más algo como perder algo muy preciado que lo motivaba, un algo que siempre estaría con él como una salida o solución, pero aunque hubiese un remplazo con la mayoría de funciones iguales, no sería igual_ #

–Ya veo, perder algo que representó un triunfo en tu vida, es casi igual de malo que no haber triunfado, con la diferencia de que queda la experiencia grata de haberlo logrado, en fin ¿Quién nos falta? Claro el miembro más destacable y verde que tienen ¿Cómo es tu interacción con Bruce? me imagino al ser ustedes dos unas mentes avanzadas se entendían.

–En realidad si, una plática con él era bastante reconfortante, era con quien podía hablar de algo y me respondería con lógica y precisión evaluando las variantes, era bastante tranquilo mientras no se volvía verde y llegó a entablar una relación que nunca se fomentó con Natasha, no sé cuando empezó todo eso, solo sé que si se desenlazó en alguna parte fue en la granja de Clint, lo único que no nos hacía estar de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos, es los límites que tenía, entiendo por lo de Hulk no pueda excederse en muchas cosas, pero había otras en las que se volvía una versión menos efusiva que Pepper, tan solo faltó que se quejara de mi lenguaje como el capitán, pero fuera de eso, era un gran tipo y excelente científico.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

La castaña llevó su vista a la taza de café que tenía a su derecha y la empujó más al lado en el que estaba Tony.

–No sé si lo notaste pero acabas de mencionar que el capitán se quejaba de tu lenguaje y supongo que no era lo único.

El genio respiró profundo, hablar de sus compañeros y dejar entrever ciertas pequeñas cosas que lo molestaron, o molestan de ellos, le hizo estar más predispuesto, y hasta un tanto enfadado pues ¿Qué tanta importancia le daba a Rogers? Él no era ni más ni menos que nadie en el equipo, lo único en lo que estaba más alto que el resto, es en la escala de razones por las cuales le desagrada más que los otros, su moralidad intachable, buenos modales, cometiendo errores y aun así creyéndose más que el resto porque él siempre está bien y los demás no...

Pensándolo bien, si tenía mucho que decir del que se cree representante de la bandera de Estados Unidos.

*********1$$##3**********

Hola

Primero tengo que decir que esta sesión se extendió demasiado (mi culpa) y la dividiré en dos partes para que no esté tan larga, porque fueron como 5000 palabras en este capítulo, además de que como actualicé tarde tendré la escusa de actualizar el próximo sábado.

Sobre el análisis de Steve, es una posibilidad que yo veo, además que me guié por un tema que nos puede ayudar en un futuro, espero no haberme equivocado y que se haya entendido ( A veces me complico yo solita)

*No recuerdo si en la película se explicó como Tony conoció a Happy, así que tomé su origen de los comics, solo la parte en la que dice que es un ex-boxeador, lo que salvó la vida de Tony lo excluí.

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en la segunda parte (Que espero sea más corta que esta)

Bye (^-^)y


	5. II Tony, sesión 2

El sol se filtraba por los ventanales altos que poseía el consultorio, iluminando la mayor parte y dejando la sombra de los objetos en contraste.

Tony miraba todo esto para no fijarse directamente en los ojos que le esperaban.

De pronto el sonido de teclas apareció y produjo que mirara a la chica, observando como ella se encontraba distraída en su computadora y miraba desinteresada la pantalla.

Extrañamente esto le relajó y disminuyó la presión que por alguna razón sentía, una presión que ni siquiera la chica forzaba, sino más bien lo hacía él mismo.

Apartando los ojos a los cristales cerca del techo y vislumbrando las nubes recorrer despacio el cielo, comenzó–Conocí al capitán desde mucho antes de que lo sacaran del océano, como a muchos, se me contó la magnífica historia del héroe de América, dándome una idea del clase de hombre que sería...un aburrido.

 _#Y aunque Steve no esté presente se sigue burlando, esto ya es parte de él y la forma en la que ve todo lo relacionado con Rogers#_

Las teclas no paraban de escucharse.

–Admito que cuando era niño tenía unas cuántas figuras de acción, he incluso más tarjetas de las que tuvo Coulson–Cerró los ojos en esa parte y creyó oír como por un momento el tecleo disminuía para después seguir como si nada; pasando por alto aquello prosiguió–Pero eso no se debía a una decisión totalmente propia puesto que la primera vez que oí hablar del capitán América fue durante las pocas charlas que tenía con Howard, me lo mostró como si hablase de un premio nobel y me contó las inolvidables experiencias que cursó junto a él, y al yo no tener un criterio propio me deje influenciar por sus habladurías, convirtiendo al capitán en la figura que representó la mayor parte de mi infancia en más de un sentido, y no siempre en uno bueno, pues Howard hablaba tanto de él y pasaba tanto tiempo buscándolo que llegué a creer que si dejaba de lado a su familia es porque ese hombre en verdad valía la pena, ahora veo que simplemente buscaba una escusa para apartarse–hizo una pausa y rememoró la imagen ya perdida de su padre y junto a ella la de su madre–Era un idiota.

# _Howard fue un miembro fundamental para que el proyecto renacimiento se llevase a cabo, debieron existir pocas probabilidades de éxito y aun más en alguien con la apariencia de Steve antes del suero, haberlo logrado debió representar un gran triunfo y por ello le dio tanta importancia, vio la creación del capitán América como una medalla a su intelecto y cuando la perdió prefirió buscarla en lugar de dar paso a sus trofeos, no me sorprende que Tony tache de idiota a su padre, hasta ahora parece serlo y no planeo contradecirlo_ #

La mujer nunca levantó la mirada de su laptop, incluso parecía que estaba ignorándolo y aunque sabía que no era así, se sintió con mayor libertad de seguir su relato.

–No mentiré, los primeros años el capitán América era una figura que admiraba y mucho, sin embargo en algún punto de mi vida descubrí que no era más que eso, una figura que utilizaban para mercancía, que no existía más y por ende jamás aparecería y ayudaría a las personas, y que desde hace años ya solamente es historia, y darme cuenta hizo que dejara de aferrarme a...lo que sea, y que me enfrentara a una realidad en la que a mis 17 años soy único dueño de industrias Stark.

# _Llegó a admirarlo y le atrofió la idea de que no esté para él, sin ese apoyo ya no tenía limitaciones en su vida y podría hacer lo que le placiera, eso explicaría sus primeros conflictos sociales, alcohol, drogas y fiestas como cualquier adolescente sin restricciones. Sin duda indicios de resentimiento hacia el capitán#_

–Luego llegó el día en el que me enteré que lo habían encontrado, recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue: ¿No había cancelado la búsqueda ya? Y que quizá olvidé mencionárselo a Pepper, aunque me dije que después de todo tantos millones dieron fruto y supuse que era algo bueno; esa noche leí los expedientes de cada uno de los que pertenecerían a los Avengers ya que al parecer se arrepintieron de no tenerme en su grupo después de mandarme al lado de los descartados, en fin, el último archivo que leí fue justamente el del capitán y realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo, existían datos que Howard ya me había dicho de forma incluso más detallada, todo allí eran cosas como su estatura, técnicas de lucha y enfrentamientos previos como su participación en la segunda guerra mundial, pero lo que a mí me interesaba allí no se involucraba, cosas como: es un aburrido, no le hacen gracia los chistes, no entiende nada de este siglo...no había nada de eso así que no pueden culparme por la primera impresión que tuvimos.

–Lo habrías hecho de todas formas.

Tony miró en dirección de la chica que no apartaba la vista de lo que sea que estuviese escribiendo–Explícate.

La castaña le miró con una ceja enarcada por la falta de cortesía y seguido a eso respondió con sus ojos nuevamente en el teclado–Lo habrías molestado igual, no está en tu naturaleza, o bueno no estaba, el que te permitas circunscribir por esa clase de cosas, porque vamos, tenías en mente que pertenecía a otra época, una muy antigua cabe recalcar, y para nadie es secreto que esas personas eran muy recatadas y como describiste ''aburridas''–lo último lo dijo con un movimiento de dedos resaltando las comillas en el aire y con clara burla en su expresión.

Tony frunció el gesto—Lo son.

La oji verde solo le dedicó una última frase antes volver a lo suyo—Si y de seguro por eso vivieron dos guerras mundiales—declaró inquisitiva.

Tony se incorporó un poco en su asiento y se concentró en la taza de café que la castaña siempre traía consigo.

—Puedes beberlo, yo nunca lo hago porque su contenido siempre es para mis pacientes—le informó distraídamente a lo que Tony le miró como si hubiese contado un mal chiste–Tengo como 20 tazas iguales a esa, así que no te preocupes, no tiene gérmenes de un completo extraño–se explicó entendiendo la reacción del castaño y riendo para sus adentros ante una pequeña verdad encubierta tras esas palabras.

El castaño no dijo nada y se estiró hasta alcanzar el envase de porcelana para traerlo consigo—Por lo menos aun está caliente—dijo dando un sorbo.

La chica no respondió y lo vio como una señal para que prosiga.

—Ya sabrás que cuando nos vimos él estaba enfrentándose a Loki y yo llegué a darle una mano porque de no haber sido así quién sabe cuánto más habría durado esa pelea.

— ¿Cómo lo viste?

—No lo sé ¿Con los ojos quizá?

La castaña sonrió por el comentario del genio y aclaró—Me refería a qué impresión te causó.

Tony pensó un poco entre cerrando los ojos—Para empezar noté que era más joven que yo, algo irónico ya que era mayor a mí como por 50 años, también me di cuenta que su traje era la versión Americana de un vestuario de ballet, es decir ¿Quién lo hizo? Incluso yo pude haber creado uno mejor—bufó y le dio un sorbo a su taza—Como sea, alguien con eso puesto no te da una idea explícita de su actitud así que podría decir que cuando lo vi ignoré todo lo que me dijo mi padre de él y no tuve la menor idea de quién era.

# _Quizá se hizo una idea plena de lo que era el capitán, y cuando no alcanzó sus ideales simplemente lo vio como uno más, después de todo lo vivido como Iron man es comprensible, lo que no acabo de esclarecer es ¿Qué expectativas tenía_?#

–Y según tú la mejor forma de averiguarlo era provocándole–pronunció casual.

–Siempre he hecho las cosas a mi modo, no porque se tratara del ''asombroso capitán América'' iba a ser diferente–soltó con sarcasmo–Además yo diría que si me sirvió, descubrí que era un retrógrada moralista que se creía con el poder de señalar los errores de otros solo porque pensaba siempre estar en lo correcto–finalizó dando un prolongado sorbo de café.

Finalmente la chica cerró su computadora y se dirigió al genio–De acuerdo, comprendo la superioridad que a tu parecer mostraba el capitán América ¿Crees que tendría razones para comportarse de esa manera?

Tony frunció el ceño– ¿Es una broma? Claro que no las tiene, que haya sido el mejor soldado en una guerra no le da el derecho a juzgar las acciones de otros.

La mujer le miró penetrante con esos ojos esmeraldas que poseía– ¿Y qué te da ese derecho a ti?

Quedó en silencio ante esas palabras que–debía admitir–le tomaron por sorpresa, la mujer resultó ser cavilosa y era algo que debía acreditar, aunque no en su totalidad ya que dio pie a esas palabras por su descuido emocional, se dejo llevar por su vigente ira.

Ante el mutismo de Stark, la castaña otorgó camino a las palabras que concluirían la apuesta de su primer juego de cartas–Bien Tony, estas aquí porque todas tus batallas, en especial la última, han amanerado tu no muy habitual vida diaria, el problema es que esa afectación no está resultando solo material, tu mentalidad está involucrada y está ocasionando en ti problemas para dormir, estrés postraumático, ansiedad, quizá hasta surmenage* y eso es algo que preocupa mucho a las personas que están contigo, yo solo soy una intermediaria para que todo eso puf–juntó y separó las manos sin llegar a aplaudir–desaparezca, sé que no sabes nada de mi ni de mis métodos o habilidades, pero si me contrataron para tratar a Tony Stark es por algo ¿No lo crees?–dijo con sonrisa irrebatible, totalmente opuesta a la expresión que cargaba el castaño en ese momento–Escucha, peligrando el perder tu transigencia te diré lo que creo, tienes complicaciones con tus luchas como Iron man y tus luchas contigo mismo, y en realidad eso es algo bastante común, sin embargo como todo lo relacionado a ti, esto se volvió sobresaliente, y no en un muy buen sentido, y todo eso es algo que ya comprendiste tu mismo, lo que te confunde en verdad es tu último enfrentamiento ¿Por qué te está causando tantos dolores de cabeza? ¿Por qué se siente peor que aquel agujero de gusano? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no estás satisfecho? Son preguntas que tienes que esclarecer para estar en paz contigo Tony y para finalmente tener la convicción absoluta de que estás haciendo bien las cosas, corrígeme si estoy equivocada ¿Sientes que todo esto de la guerra civil hace justicia al resultado?–esperó unos segundos por una respuesta y al ver la neutralidad en el rostro del hombre continuó–Tuviste confrontaciones con varias partes de tu equipo, o ex equipo como lo quieras ver, el caso es que de todos ellos resaltaba Steven Rogers, y ambos te guste o no, fueron la parte más representativa de los Avengers, un desacuerdo mutuo y todo se fue al infierno, lo que yo quisiera entender es porque esa adversidad, me has dicho que es un retrógrada moralista, pero dime ¿En verdad eso está mal? ¿Preferirías conocer a la figura que formó parte de tu infancia, aunque de manera obligatoria, como un hombre de la actualidad? Alguien ya sin los ideales de justicia y honor como los que aún le quedan, porque vamos, al menos la mitad de todos ellos quedaron en el océano junto a su pasado–se dio un respiro–No sé como lo tomes pero para zanjar todo esto que detonó la bomba dentro de ti debemos de inquirir más afondo en lo que ocasionó aquello, o mejor dicho en _quien_ conllevó a aquello y eso consistiría en que yo sea MUY directa en ese asunto, ya nada de contrapartes como demás miembros del equipo, o situaciones con efectos colaterales que no estén relacionados al tema en cuestión, estas dos sesiones fueron para que liberes todo eso y no existieran tapujos para desencadenar tus opiniones, disgustos, e incluso tus deferencias hacia Steve, suena tonto el creer que una guerra civil que involucra acuerdos de diferentes naciones pueda ser llevada por dos personas, no solo es tonto, es absurdo, porque para ser guerra se necesita de varias personas y esto se logró gracias a que hubieron factores anexos a cada vengador, en especial a ti y al capitán, que los perjudicaba de una u otra forma, no sé si por igual, lo que si sé es que por miedo a perder ambos dejaron la quietud por debajo de su indignación dejándose llevar hasta llegar a una disputa que fue más allá de las palabras–se acercó inclinándose hacia a Tony que lo miraba atento y sin expresión definida en su rostro–repito, es absurdo que dos personas conformen una guerra civil, pero debes admitir que Anthony Stark alias Iron Man y Steven Rogers alias Capitán América fueron la chispa–chasqueó sus dedos y de su dedo anular y pulgar centelló una llama de fuego–que inició todo esto– terminó a la espera del resultado, o lo perdía todo o avanzaba para una siguiente ronda con posibilidades de obtener más.

Tony se levantó de su asiento, sin decir palabra colocó la taza en el escritorio de la psicóloga y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo antes de salir–Ese café estaba muy dulce.

La castaña no se inmutó, por lo que confiada volvió a abrir su laptop y comenzó con la traducción de un manga en coreano, nada mejor que beneficiar a otros con sus conocimientos en diferentes idiomas.

¿Y por qué no se preocupaba por lo que pudiese pasar de ahora en adelante con sus sesiones con Tony Stark?

Pues...en el póker del pensamiento siempre resultaba victoriosa.

***********1$$##3***********

Hi

Por fin publiqué, no creo que estuvo taaan mal ¿creen qué faltó algo? o si hay algún error en escritura o contenido

*sumenage: Agotamiento crónico mental y físico.

Espero que haya gustado y no haberme equivocado tanto en ciertos aspectos

Bye (^_^)y


	6. I Steve, sesión 2

Que interrumpieran su desayuno era sin duda una de las cosas que más podría llegar a irritarle.

Haciendo a un lado el vaso con leche con chocolate que estaba bebiendo, y soltando algunos improperios al dueño de esa llamada, estiró su brazo hasta el buró donde reposaba el teléfono inalámbrico y lo tomó poniéndolo en voz alta para después dejarlo a un lado suyo y seguir comiendo unas galletas.

– ¿Hola?–se escuchó la voz ya conocida del otro lado.

–Interrumpes mi desayuno, Fury–contestó con la boca llena.

–Llamaré en otro momento–dio indicios de querer terminar con la llamada, no era alguien a quien le preocupase mucho los modales, pero si tomaba en cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no era algo totalmente relacionado con un peligro mundial, no podría permitirse el dejar de lado las normas y protocolo como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, no sin el respaldo válido para ello. Aunque claro, también estaba el interés en que al llamar en un mejor momento, la información que le sea dada por la psicóloga sea más eficaz.

–No no, espera–dio un sorbo de leche y volvió a hablar–el daño ya está hecho–anunció sin resentimiento–supuse que llamarías más temprano; no esperaba que de las tres de la mañana pasaras a llamarme a las 10–dijo haciendo referencia a la primera vez que habían hablado por teléfono–creo que sería más fácil si te envió los informes por correo, es mucho más técnico y factible que tener que hablarlo por teléfono.

–En este momento no puedo contactarme por la red, después de varios incidentes e comprendido que no puedo fiarme de este medio

Rodó los ojos y sostuvo una galleta entre sus dedos–No es como si estuviésemos tratando secretos de códigos nucleares, tan solo serían redacciones acerca de la personalidad de personas que todo mundo conoce–propuso tratando de restarle importancia.

–A mi parecer es menos riesgoso que las personas los conozcan superficialmente en lugar de saber a fondo sus particularidades mentales, en especial si se tratase de algún enemigo, aprovecharse de una debilidad interna es mucho más contingente que afectar un área física.

# _Que meticuloso_ #

–Pero no puedes negar que sería interesante–picó para obtener una reacción–digo, el primer intento que se realizó por destruir a los vengadores desde el interior logró separarlos con casi nulas posibilidades de volver a reunirse ¿Qué sucedería si buscan acabarlos uno por uno? Ahora son más vulnerables.

–Sucedería lo mismo que ha sucedido antes de la iniciativa Vengadores–respondió firme.

– ¿Qué? ¿Se congelarían? ¿Venderían armas a los terroristas? ¿Experimentarían con rayos gama? ¿Trabajarían en un circo? ¿O serian entrenados para ser asesinos? eso sin incluir la tecnología y experimentos con humanos.

–No, simplemente evolucionarían.

–Convirtiéndose en algo ¿bueno o malo?

–Convirtiéndose en algo mejor–bramó mostrando un poco de molestia–en todo caso usted esta justamente para evitar cualquier decaída y entablar fortalezas en su lugar, y espero fervientemente que para cuando el grupo vuelva a reunirse, lo hagan de tal forma en la que sea imposible desestabilizarlos nuevamente.

–Si si claro, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte

# _No obtuve mucho pero ya me hago una idea de que darse por vencido no está un sus planes, pero eso no me da la idea de si le importarían los métodos para cumplir su propósito_ #

–Es bueno que entienda, tengo que retirarme, espero no importunarla en la noche cuando vuelva a llamar y espero que para entonces haya quedado zanjado cualquier tema que nos desvíe del objetivo principal.

Frunció el ceño ¿Habría hombre más misántropo que este? –Así será–contestó tajante–pero antes de que termines, quisiera pedirte que para cuando me llames tengas los datos que te pedí inicialmente acerca de Sharon Carter, me serán necesarios muy pronto.

–Entendido–dicho esto colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua y continuó comiendo mientras buscaba el control remoto para encender la televisión, habían estado hablando como por 15 minutos de cosas que disgustaban a Fury, no era de sorprenderse que haya terminado con la llamada aun si no tenía ningún asunto pendiente.

–Yo que tu no me preocuparía Fury, te los regresaré más unidos que nunca, en especial a ese par de obstinados–se dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras en la pantalla se reproducía la película ''Brokeback mountain''

Su favorita sin duda.

– ¿Ya está todo listo?–cuestionó T'chala irrumpiendo en la habitación que ocupaba el rubio desde que lo había invitado para resguardarlo de asuntos gubernamentales.

Steve giró rápido su cabeza para incorporarse y encarar a T'chala, había estado sentado al filo de su cama contemplando todo a través de la ventana que quedaba a un costado; el panorama selvático era algo con lo que se llegó a acostumbrar y a más de eso, a disfrutar, ya no podía imaginar cómo sería su despertar después de marcharse, sin aquella belleza agreste invitándolo a comenzar el día.

–Si–afirmó dándole una rápida inspección al lugar, tratando de visualizar algún objeto que pudo haber pasado desapercibido al momento de hacer su equipaje, aunque tampoco es que cargara con muchas posesiones; no había hecho nada por recuperar las cosas dejadas en la torre que alguna vez fue de los vengadores, y la verdad no le preocupaba en demasía, este siglo no había sido para él más que instrucciones para adaptarse o algún que otro boceto o fotografía de construcciones de esta época que habían llamado su atención .

Y su ropa, claro. Una cosa más por la que sentirse en deuda con el rey.

–Entonces vamos, te explicaré en donde te alojarás y que tienes que hacer en el camino–dijo y se alejó del lumbral de la puerta, esperando que Steve lo alcanzara pronto para explicarle el itinerario a seguir desde el momento en el que pise tierra firme una vez arribado el jet.

El rubio suspiró y dándole una última mirada a sus alrededores, emprendió marcha al exterior del cuarto y siguió los pasos de T'chala hasta estar cerca de él sin decir nada.

El moreno lo miró de reojo hasta llegar a las puertas del ascensor que los llevaría a la parte baja de toda esa intrínseca construcción, y una vez dentro con las puertas metálicas cerrándose, comenzó–Te hospedaras en una de las propiedades de mi padre.

Steve sopesó unos momentos antes de digerir por completo la información, pero antes de cualquier réplica fue interrumpido–Y espero que no hayas pensado que te quedarías en algún hotel, porque eso me diría mucho acerca de sus habilidades de camuflaje y auto preservación, capitán.

El soldado apretó los labios sintiendo la ya conocida sensación de estar siendo una molestia–Déjame hacer esto por mi cuenta T'chala, ya he abusado lo suficiente de...–detuvo abruptamente su discurso al sentir que el ascensor llegaba a su destino, el contrario que le hacía compañía salió sin regresarle a ver y se encaminó directamente hacia el jet que lo esperaba ya listo para partir. A un metro de distancia la voz del moreno se volvió a oír–Te puedo decir más de una razón por la cual tus réplicas y ''soluciones'' no son viables, pero supongo que bastará con decirte que ya preparé todo y no hay vuelta atrás–lo último lo remarcó un poco con su tono de voz pero sin sonar amenazante–además odiaría que mi ayuda sea refutada.

Ambos hombres abordaron el jet sentándose en extremos opuestos, Steve sumido en sus pensamiento llegó a la conclusión de que si T'chala se estaba tomando tantas molestias (y libertades) no era una razón por la cual poner en duda las acciones del moreno, simplemente debería de aceptar esa ayuda, empezando por el hecho de confiar plenamente–Gracias–recibió en respuesta una mirada inquisitiva–Por todo, ya te lo había dicho antes pero es que simplemente no estaba esperando todo esto.

–Si te refieres a la terapia debo decir que fui yo quien te llevó casi a rastras–pronunció con un deje de burla tratando de dispersar el ambiente–pero considero que valió la pena, el no escucharte decir algo como ''no hace falta que hagas esto'' ya es una buena señal.

El soldado evaluó aquellas palabras–Que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense.

El súbito movimiento del transporte interrumpió su respuesta antes de sentir como su cuerpo era elevado de su posición, dando a entender que ya se estaban alejando de su actual refugio–Escucha Steve, puedo contribuir con esto y sobretodo quiero hacerlo, si tanto te agobia el hecho de ser ayudado y no de ayudar, entonces toma todo esto como una inversión, yo pongo de mi parte al inicio para que después lo obtenido se me devuelva con creces–hizo un además con sus manos recalcando esto último–aunque con tu moralidad sospecho que aquello no me deja en una posición justa.

Steve rió y negó varias veces con la cabeza–En realidad esa perspectiva me es más familiar–finalizó con su mirada viajando hasta el paisaje exterior.

T'chala no comentó nada más pero consideró analíticamente la respuesta que le fue dada

# _Que alguien ofrezca su ayuda por intereses propios le es más familiar_ #

Comprendía si ese pensamiento fue aplicado en tiempos de guerra pero ¿Ahora? Bueno si lo pensaba detenidamente ahora también habían acabado de pasar por una guerra, una guerra civil, una guerra con dos bandos cuyos líderes estaban anclados a una ideología opuesta y hasta cierto punto irónico. ¿Iron man a favor del control? ¿El capitán America en contra de su patria? Claro que hay más cosas relacionadas, pero intuía que aquel cambio de perspectiva en cada uno tenía mucho que ver con sus intereses propios.

Apoyando su cabeza contra la pared metálica se dijo a si mismo que toda esa diagnosis era trabajo de la psicóloga a cargo y aun bajo ese pensamiento se preguntó si aquella mujer sería capaz de llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

O si quizá ya lo había hecho.

–Lamento que se nos haya hecho tarde Steve, en verdad creí que alcanzaría a mostrarte en donde quedaba la casa–T'chala se mostró disconforme, era claro que siempre surgirían inconvenientes durante un vuelo, pero fue una suerte que haya podido convencer a la FAA* de que su estadía solo constaba de un pequeño papeleo con industrias Stark, eso consiguió menguar las dudas, aunque por otro lado levantaría sospecha en el dueño de la compañía, aunque claro, aquello le traía sin problemas, pues estaba seguro que más temprano que tarde, el genio ataría cabos, aun más con el encuentro que se avecinaba.

–No hay problema, mientras estuve aquí me familiaricé con el lugar, conozco las calles–le restó importancia y observó por la ventana del vehículo que se acercaban a su destino–mi equipaje...–dejó la frase al aire esperando a que el otro hablara.

–Estarán en tu habitación para cuando llegues–aclaró a la vez que el auto aminoraba la velocidad para estacionarse–Y otra cosa–ante esto el rubio con una mano en la puerta lo miró atento–no es que quiera meterme en tu vida Steve, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría saber si todo está en orden.

Steve indagó las palabras llegando a una conclusión que le hizo sonreír reconfortante–Por supuesto que si, después de todo lo que estás haciendo lo menos que puedo hacer es decirte si ha valido la pena–dicho esto bajo y tras suyo el vidrio polarizado descendió dejando entrever el rostro del moreno–Me alegra que esté de acuerdo capitán pero ¿Cómo piensa contactarme?

El rubio se giró con las manos en los bolsillo sin mirar directamente al rey y articuló–Algo me dice que cuando llegué al lugar, el número estará esperándome a un lado del teléfono–regresó la vista al contrario y se mostró satisfecho con la mirada fluctuante que este le dedicó–Adiós T'chala.

El moreno se quedó observando al soldado caminar hasta estar dentro de la construcción–Adiós Steve–y se alejó mientras el vidrio polarizado volvía a encubrir su identidad.

...

Estando ya en el pasillo que lo llevaría frente a la puerta de la psicóloga, se preguntó una vez más si todo aquello lo ayudaría, los estereotipos de su época seguían rondando por su cabeza y eso era un gran problema que no sabía como contrarrestar. Puede que su forma de pensar haya cambiado con el paso del tiempo (mucho tiempo a decir verdad) y siempre se considero alguien de mente abierta, pero el subconsciente que poseía le indicaba que su presencia allí solo significaba que había decaído al punto de estar desequilibrándose mentalmente ¿realmente era así? sus noches de sueño jamás habían sido confortantes, al menos no desde que despertó en ese siglo y eso quizá sería un indicio, pero...

La puerta que no había abierto ni tocado se abrió dejando a la vista la presencia de la mujer encargada de sus sesiones, era bastante alta en realidad, aun así no lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos sin tener que levantar la vista–Buenas tardes capitán, es bueno verle de nuevo, llegué a pensar que no vendría.

–Lo siento–se disculpó cordialmente, más por costumbre que porque realmente le apenara su retraso–surgieron algunos problemas durante eh–dudó en si decirle o no la verdad–mi trayecto hasta acá–no estaba siendo del todo sincero pero tampoco mentía.

La castaña asintió–No me extraña, a veces me pregunto si te resulta un inconveniente llegar aquí, ambos sabemos que no pasas muy desapercibido y en este momento no eres una estrella nacional–bramó cuidadosamente, con la propuesta impresa en el aire, había notado la inconformidad y recelo del capitán ante lo que sería el ámbito de la psicología, algo no tan insólito considerando la época de la que proviene. Dejando en claro que si quería que esta sea su última sesión, así seria.

Para Steve era fácil descifrar argumentos ocultos tras palabras comunes, no por algo se había convertido en capitán de un gran escuadrón durante la segunda guerra mundial, por ello entendió a la perfección lo que la chica le quiso decir: Si te molesta, no vengas. Seguramente la psicóloga se habría dado cuenta de su incomodidad durante la primera sesión, y aun más con su vacilación al momento de entrar; ciertamente el dejar todo esto disminuiría el riesgo al que se atenía, sin embargo ya se lo había dicho a T'chala–Confio en que el riesgo valdrá la pena.

La ojiverde sonrió satisfecha e ingresó a la estancia seguida del rubio–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Steve, me hace creer que estarás dispuesto a colaborar.

El rubio se acercó al sofá negro y tomó asiento–En realidad si lo estoy, haré todo lo que necesito–proclamó, no con tanta seguridad como debería, pero si mucho más convencido que momentos anteriores.

–Perfecto–comentó sentándose en su lugar–entonces ¿Recuerdas en qué nos quedamos la última vez?

Suspiró–No lo había olvidado.

La respuesta poco precisa de Steve le ayudó a entender que quizá quien deba comenzar, por más irregular que sea, sea ella–Eso es lógico, Tony Stark no es una figura fácil de olvidar, y aun más para ti, con todos los problemas que les han aquejado desde el inicio hasta el final.

El rubio se removió en su asiento y enfocó su vista en el líquido oscuro de la taza que le fue ofrecida la última vez, de seguro hizo una mueca porque al instante la voz femenina le habló–No es café, supuse que sería algo amargo para tu gusto y opte por esta vez darte un poco de té negro, espero no te moleste el cambio.

No supo como sentirse ¿En verdad sería tan transparente como para que la mujer notase esa clase de cosas tan solo con cruzar unas cuantas palabras? eso, en parte, era sin duda algo preocupante, pero por otro lado, si en verdad la chica era verdaderamente perceptiva para eso, para lo único que lo ha usado es para hacerlo sentir más cómodo, y su educación dictaba que solo había una forma de responder a eso–Gracias, la cafeína resulta inútil para mí, no funciona como en otras personas, por eso lo único que me queda de ello es el sabor y prefiero las cosas dulces–a pesar de su crítica no hizo ningún indicio de querer comprobar la dulzura del contenido.

Aguardó unos momentos para ver si el capitán se decidía por introducir el tema en cuestión pero parecía recio a cualquier tipo de conversación–¿Qué me podrías decir acerca de tus compañeros de equipo?

Steve se aclaró la garganta– ¿Disculpe?

–Me refiero a los que conformaron los Avengers.

–No creo que sea conveniente que siga llamándolos compañeros, al menos no a todos.

# _A diferencia de Tony, Steve define sus lealtades, no va a generalizar a los Avengers de la misma forma que lo hizo Stark, y aunque por todos sea capaz de arriesgarse, sabré por quienes lo haría como un acto de aprecio, en lugar de mero compromiso_ #

–Bien, entonces por tus ex-compañeros ¿Es verdad qu...

–En realidad no quisiera hablar sobre ellos, no hay nada que pueda definir con exactitud con lo poco que aparentemente he conocido, he estaba más ocupado en adaptarme que en relaciones sociales, y para ser sincero nunca he sido bueno en eso, por eso tan solo sería capaz de decir palabras que expandiría para dar un mejor enfoque pero nada concreto y no creo justo que merezcan tal descripción–el ojiazul no parecía reprocharle por su fallido intento de querer hacerle llegar a una introspección personal que sin duda lo llevaría a un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo notó el leve tono autoritario que dictaminaba no estar dispuesto a desenmascarar del todo sus pensamiento, o eso creía él.

–Mucho más fácil entonces–El rubio se mostró sorprendido–Has dicho que bastaría una palabra para describirlos, por lo tanto yo te diré el nombre de algún ex-compañero tuyo y tú me dirás la primera palabra que se te venga a la mente, es algo sencillo y de seguro ya eres consciente de que va, lo han mostrado como un destacado método en el área de la psicología.

Steve asintió comprendiendo, se sentía mejor sabiendo que la psicóloga haría algo que conocía, ya sea meramente por cultura popular–De acuerdo.

La mujer comenzó–Mmm Clint Barton.

–Fl...–pareció dudar.

–No hay problema Steve, no tiene que ser algo muy concienzudo, dije que sea la primera palabra que se te ocurra, puedes decir queso si se te place.

Decidió que era buen momento para darle un sorbo al té que seguía desprendiendo un poco de humo, aun sin enfriarse. Dio un trago mientras observaba los cuadros a su costado, y cuando volvió a dejar la taza en el escritorio, se fijó en el estampado que le rendía un poco de tranquilidad–Lo lamento–continuó disculpándose por la pausa que ocasionó–Flechas.

–Bien, Natasha Romanoff

–Fuerte

–Bruce Banner

–Inteligencia

–Thor Odinson

–Martillo

# _Buena relación con Natasha, deben ser muy unidos, es la única que destaca, a los demás los distingue por alguna característica superficial, de Barton tengo entendido que ocultó información acerca de su familia a su propio equipo según dijo Stark, ¿esto afectaría en algo la opinión que el capitán tenía de él? Sobre Bruce es obvio que su relación se basaba en el compañerismo que se desarrolla en un ambiente de trabajo, y con Thor es casi igual con la diferencia de que sospecho que aquí también influiría el que no haya estado presente durante su conflicto, al parecer estos dos tienen una recia adversidad en contra de los secretos, o que se les oculte información, con razón tanta discordia entre ellos, si están acostumbrados a guardarse las cosas para sí mismos_ #

–Anthony Stark

–...

La psicóloga levanto una ceja.

–Yo...no sé cómo definirlo.

–Quizá lo que no sepas es cómo definirlo con una sola palabra, y en este caso te doy total libertad de emplear las palabras que creas necesarias–dijo y se apoyó en el respaldar de su asiento esperando pacientemente, ya había entablado la conversación y guiado a donde debería, todo el resto estaba en manos de Steve.

Aunque por la forma en la que se demoró en tomar la taza y darles constantes y pequeños sorbos, dando a entender claramente que tenía tiempo de sobra, y se hizo la idea de que para cuando se decida a hablar, lo que le hará falta serán las palabras.

***********1$$##3**********

Lo hizeeeeeee

Y hola

He tardado tanto lo sé, peroo he vuelto y no me iré de nuevo–espero.

Como sea ¿estuvo bien el cap? ¿o tanto tiempo sin escribir me dejó oxidada? xD

Al igual que el capítulo de Tony, este también tendrá dos partes y queda pendiente el informe de Tony que tiene que darle la psicóloga a Fury. Pronto vendrá el tan esperado encuentro, ni yo sé cómo van a reaccionar esos dos xD.

*Administración Federal de Aviación ( _Federal Aviation Administration_ , FAA) es la responsable de la regulación de todos los aspectos de la aviación en Estados Unidos.

Hasta el otro-otro sábado.

Bye (^-^)y


	7. II Steve, sesión 2

Estaba planteándose seriamente el recordarle a Steve que el día solo tenía 24 horas, de las cuales dormía 9 y trabajaba 4, el resto lo dedicaba al ocio de cualquier clase, y puesto que justamente ahora no estaba haciendo nada productivo, podría realizar cualquier cosa, solo que no se sentiría muy cómoda viendo porno en frente de la figura americana, aunque replanteándoselo, no sería su culpa, no es ella quien ha pasado por lo menos 12 minutos mirando nada más que el contenido de su taza.

Pasaron 3 minutos más y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos—Steve... ¿Sabes cuántas horas tiene el día?

El rubio pareció reaccionar algo descolocado por la pregunta, sin embargo contestó—24

—Bien, bien y ¿Cuántas horas duermes por día?

El hombre frunció el ceño cada vez más desorientado—Creo qu horas, a veces 6, no soy alguien que necesite mucho de eso debido a mi condición, ¿pero esto qué tiene que ver con...?—no concluyó su frase por la abrupta interrupción de la castaña.

—Lo normalmente estipulado para un hombre adulto es entr horas de sueño; no te molestes en recordarme tu _condición_ —dijo en cuanto vio a Steve dispuesto a replicar, y procuró resaltar un poco más la última palabra pero sin que se confunda con un gesto de burla—. Créeme, así quisiera no podría olvidarme de que estoy hablando con un hombre genéticamente modificado, solo que me entró curiosidad de saber si por casualidad conocías a alguien que, a pesar de no contar con tus habilidades, duerme tanto, e incluso menos ,que tú.

Al instante la respuesta que quería se manifestó en los labios del otro—Stark.

Hubo un corto silencio de parte de ambos, Steve tratando de asimilar qué lo había impulsado a pronunciar el apellido aún en contra de su subconsciente, y la psicóloga analizando minuciosamente la curiosa reacción.

 _#Después de todo si funcionó desconcertarlo un poco desviándonos de tema, no creo que sea así en sus misiones, este desliz se debería a que llegó a bajar la guardia en mi compañía, eso es bueno, tendré más oportunidades de desvelar cosas. Reaccionó inmediatamente ante el recuerdo de Stark cuando le mencioné sobre el desorden de un horario de sueño, o bien es porque Stark ha sido un tema constante en su mente, o porque es la única persona que conoce con ese problema...si claro, vivió en la misma torre junto a otros 4 superhéroes que poseen sus propios demonios, y ninguno la pasaría tan mal como Tony, es decir, no es como si uno de ellos estuviese reteniendo un monstruo verde de tres metros en su interior...#_

—En vista de que no existen muchos apelativos para describir al señor Stark, resumamos todo este asunto a una palabra como con el resto, te ayudaré por esta vez, pero con el resto quisiera que sea más rápido ¿De acuerdo?—no esperó respuesta de parte de Steve y soltó—Insomnio.

El rubio parpadeó— ¿Qué?

—Eso, insomnio, esa sería una de las palabras que vendrían a la mente de uno si te dicen Anthony Stark, conociéndolo como tú lo conoces por supuesto—enfatizó aparentemente despreocupada.

—Sí, supongo, pero también diría que es _infantil_ —lo dijo en un susurro suave, dudando de si sería o no un buen adjetivo para describir a su ex compañero de equipo.

# _El uno piensa que es un viejo senil, y el otro que se comporta como un niño, ambos con diferentes perspectivas pero con una misma analogía, bueno, eso indica que en ciertos puntos sus ideas se encaminan en la misma dirección solo que con distintas formas_ #

—No te retengas Steve, tú mismo has dicho que no puedes describir a Stark en una palabra y te he dado lo oportunidad de hacerlo deliberadamente, y no creo que eso haya funcionado mejor ¿Te parece si juntamos ambas? Di una palabra que te recuerde a él, luego me dices por qué te recuerda a él, puedes argumentar como desees, por ejemplo puedes decir ''café'' y explicarme que te recuerda a él porque un día lo viste tomar café, podrá sonar un tanto infructuoso, pero lo que realmente busco es que te sientas mejor desahogándote, no que me des un discurso que va a ser relatado en su mayoría por una obligación moral y no por lo que tú quieres decir en verdad.

El Capitán América carraspeó y reacomodó su postura, mostrándose más firme y seguro que en un principio, se dijo a si mismo que debía confiar en las intenciones de la psicóloga si quería avanzar en todo esto, no era en vano que estaba ahí. T'challa se había preocupado por él, y no solo porque creía que después de todo lo sucedido él no se encontraría muy estable, sino porque había visto su errático comportamiento del cual también era plenamente consciente, falta de sueño, excesivas horas de entrenamiento, falta de alimento. Todo eso llevó a T'challa al punto de acudir a alguien más que lo ayude, alguien que lo saque del confinamiento que se había autoimpuesto, sintiéndose impotente por ya no poder ayudar a las personas como solía hacerlo antes de que fuese un fugitivo, pero es que todo era tan injusto, sinceramente nunca creyó en los gobiernos, y sabía cabalmente que los líderes no siempre estaban en lo correcto, por eso jamás se sintió limitado a defender lo que creía, pero al parecer tener esa personalidad lo llevó a ser visto como alguien que busca un bienestar propio sin velar por el resto, un egoísta que después de haber dado la vida por su país, merecía estar tras las rejas de una prisión de alta seguridad.

Si era así ¿Qué tan malo podría considerarse que él tuviera un breve desplante de sinceridad en contra de uno de sus ex-compañeros?

La psicóloga esperó pacientemente a que el rubio saliera de aquel ensimismamiento que lo impulsaría a desbloquear todas sus críticas y pensamientos, sabiendo que no volvería a suceder como la primera vez, por el contrario, ahora si obtendría todas las palabras que desde un inicio había sugerido, solo que con una forma distinta de expresión con la que el rubio estuviese más cómodo, además de que este no se negaría nuevamente ni la haría esperar más, pues su caballerosidad ya debería sentirse bastante abrumada por haberla tenido esperando incómodamente por 15 minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, seguramente creyó que la estaría haciendo perder el tiempo, su civismo de vez en cuando si la favorecía después de todo. En un cierto momento la tensión en el rostro del rubio se fue acentuando más que un inicio, probablemente estaría recordando los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a estar en su consultorio, sin embargo eso cambio tras unos segundo, su gesto manteniéndose firme pero también presentando absoluta disposición.

—Bien, infantil, porque actúa con la inmadurez de un niño, porque no mide la consecuencia de sus actos y porque no le importa lo que digan las personas que se preocupan por él. Necio, porque...

# _Puede que no sea el discurso moralista pero ¿tenía que decirlo con aquel tono militar? bueno, no podía pedir mucho#_

—...porque insiste en seguir con cosas que pueden resultar mal, desordenado porque no puede sacar las cosas de su sitio y dejarlas donde corresponden, inmaduro, porque todo es una broma para él, además suele ser siempre sarcástico y hablador, jamás retiene su lengua de un comentario hiriente y a más de eso no parece importarle cuanto afecten sus palabras a otras personas, es individualista y no puede trabajar en equipo, siempre sus ideas están por sobre la de los otros y más de una vez eso nos ha puesto en riesgo, a nosotros y al mundo entero, desde su error con el tráfico de armas en Afganistan, hasta la creación de Ultron, no siempre pudo estar oculto tras la razón de querer proteger el mundo, cuando su empresa empezó a vender armas sin estudiar que fin tenían, fue claro que a él solo le interesaba las ganancias, yo...en verdad lamento lo que habría tenido que pasar para que sea consciente del daño que estaba causando, aunque no puedo hablar con total sinceridad ya que desconozco varias partes de lo que sucedió, él nunca quería hablar sobre eso...

# _Ve a Tony como alguien muy defectuoso, y eso parece afectarle, esto es más bien un reclamo dirigido directamente a su persona aunque no esté presente, se expresa con un deje de resentimiento, pero no con un odio irracional, estos dos solo se sienten incompetentes de no ser lo suficiente el uno para el otro, y no se si aprovecharme seriamente de esas actitudes_ #

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?—paró el relato viendo convenientemente oportuno realizar aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cómo dice?—el hombre lucía confundido.

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú quién inició contando sus tormentos? De esa forma él se sentiría en algún tipo de deuda y habrían logrado apoyarse entre ustedes.

Steve se puso inmediatamente meditabundo—No creía que tuviera derecho de hacerlo, éramos amigos sí, solo que no sabía hasta qué punto...

# _Joder, uno puede interpretar como quiera esa frase ¿Se referiría a un lazo de amistad más sólido o a algo más que eso? Yo creería que ya han arriesgado lo suficiente el uno por el otro como para entablar un fuerte vínculo de compañerismo, después de que salvas el mundo conversar de todo con quien te ayudó no debería de ser tan difícil, aun peor si ya has estado cerca de la muerte, además ¿Por qué es que las reacciones del uno y del otro son las que más les afectan? Banner debió haber cometido sus errores , aunque pueden alegarlo a su alter ego, sin embargo también están Clint con sus secretos y Natasha quien es muy variante, y el hecho de que Thor vaya y venga cuando pueda, no todos tienen el mismo nivel de errores, unos son más graves que otros, pero es no quita que tanto Tony como Steve le den más importancia a lo que sucede en torno a ellos, Steve no deja de recordar las veces en las que Tony se equivocó y Tony no puede obviar las bruscas decisiones que tomó Steve, ambos afectados por no disponer de la entera confianza dl otro, pero extrañamente esa misma falta de confianza no les afecta si proviene de otro miembro del equipo. ¿Que necesitan para sentirse en paz con el otro y consigo mismos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren el uno del otro? Necesito verlos interactuar si quiero comprobar que es posible mi teoría_ #

—Bueno, entiendo eso, uno no siempre está seguro de que tiene permitido decir o hacer y hasta qué punto se limita, y supongo que con Stark es aún más complejo todavía, pero dime, aun a pesar de que no hayan hablado ¿Crees tú que él está arrepentido?

—Por supuesto—afirmó rotundamente, intrigando aún más a la castaña—. Confieso que al principio no lo creía así pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de la culpabilidad que sentía y que trataba de ocultar del resto, solo que no esperaba que tratara de hacer cosas tan drásticas para remediar los hechos.

—Tratándose de Tony las cosas siempre son drásticas—argumentó con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de menguar el hecho de haber dicho el nombre del millonario en medio de una conversación tan profunda.

—Sí, lo son—el rubio no pareció darse cuenta de la mención, pero mantuvo una sonrisa vaga en sus labios.

— ¿Te parece si te pregunto por Ultron o...—dejó al aire la pregunta en espera de que Steve decidiera.

—No importa—negó con un gesto—Ultron fue algo inesperado, Tony nunca nos contó de él y de todas formas así lo haya hecho nadie creería que una inteligencia artificial creada para proteger generaría tanta destrucción. Un escudo que proteja al mundo—Steve apoyó la base de su cabeza en cómodo sillón—Wanda me había dicho que Ultron mantiene ideas de su creador y Tony es autodestructivo—guardó silencio como esperando un reproche que nunca llegó—Él...sé que lo hizo con una buena intención, pero todo lo que se desató fue tan...espantoso, no fue una casa la que se elevó en el cielo, fue una ciudad cuyo propósito era estrellarse contra el mundo para acabar con la vida en él, como odio a los robots—soltó en broma a lo cual la chica fingió corresponder el gesto—teníamos que hacer algo, teníamos que detenerlo, esta vez juntos, no importaba si quien inicio todo fue uno solo, tal vez dos, la cuestión era demostrar que lo superaríamos por el solo hecho de estar en equipo, bueno, eso y Visión—concluyó con un vano intento de sonrisa y miró devuelta a la psicóloga.

La mujer mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y finalmente se puso a juguetear con un esfero entre sus dedos—Si eran tan buen equipo, al punto de derrotar a un adversario como Ultron, Loko y otros tantos ¿Qué fue lo que los separó? ¿Qué fue más fuerte que todos sus enemigos juntos?

Steven siguió el ejemplo de la castaña y también fijo su mirada en el esfero que rotaba entre el dedo índice y pulgar de la mano ajena—La amistad no puede forjarse en base a mentiras y secretos, fue eso lo que nos separó, nos destruyó.

— ¿Hablas de sus secretos o de los tuyos?—aparentando tranquilidad rotó una vez más el esfero en sus manos pero fue capaz de sentir claramente como el rubio frente a si se tensaba.

—Yo no he...no—rodó los ojos ante la actitud evasiva de su paciente ¿En verdad estaba tratando de negarlo? ¿Aun después de _todo_? Cuando Tony le habló sobre su porte de niño bueno y el creer siempre estar en lo correcto no se lo tomó tan enserio como lo estaba asumiendo justo ahora.

# _Steve Rogers, el buen samaritano ¿Qué clase de persona se oculta tras esa fachada de héroe? Entiendo que seas el ciudadano ejemplar, pero aun siendo el representante ideológico del patriotismo debes tener tus contras, y por lo que veo esas contras van por la misma rama de tus pros. Todo en exceso es malo Stevie, tu ''deber'' de proteger al resto está dejando de lado tu empatía por la opinión de otros, te estas enfrascando en tus propias prioridades, si tú crees que un secreto hará bien lo dices, si no es así, te lo guardas. Es bastante egoísta para alguien que dio su vida por su país, o eso quizá también lo hiciste en base a tus perspectivas morales. Entiendo tu decisión de abandonar a Peggy, no hay que ser yo para evaluar los porcentajes de lo que salvaste sacrificando solo a unas cuantas personas, pero ¿Qué hay de Stark? ¿Por qué no decirle? ¿Por qué robarte el derecho de confiscar una parte de su pasado? ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo por Natasha? ¿Por Clint? ¿Por los otros? Creo que es tiempo de que se lo pregunte y saque su propia respuesta, capitán#_

—...y creí que...

—Steve—zanjó la excusa del rubio, de todas formas se había centrado en sus propias aquilataciones como para prestar atención a una vana rectificación ética como la que le estaría diciendo.

— ¿Si?—Steve pareció agradecido por la interrupción.

La castaña observó fijamente los irises antinaturalmente azules, bastante cautivadores a decir verdad, pero por lo mismo también eran igual de neutrales, usualmente ella leía con facilidad las miradas de las personas, sabía cuándo mentían y Steve parecía no haber perfeccionado del todo ese arte, aun a pesar de llevar un largo tiempo reclutado como soldado y espía, y ella aprovecharía eso.

—Todo esto de la guerra civil...quiero que seas sincero ¿Por qué fue? No quiero que respondas nada que tenga que ver con tus compañeros de equipo, ya pasamos esa fase, ahora quiero que vayamos del otro lado, del lado del _enemigo,_ sé que comprendes—y el destelló cauto que pasó por los ojos del capitán así lo confirmó, por ello, continuó—James Buchanan Barnes, soldado de guerra y antiguo amigo de la infancia, todo este asunto fue más que una desigualdad de opiniones y lo sabes Rogers, hubo preferencias y obviamente muchos no estuvieron contentos con las tuyas. No te estoy juzgando—aclaró al ver la varonil mandíbula tensarse—solo digo las cosas como las veo, y como el resto es consciente, personalmente creo que debiste tener tus razones, yo no conozco la historia completa, quizá nadie lo hace, la diferencia es que estoy dispuesta a escuchar y cambiar mi mente, mis ideas, no hago esto para tener en claro cuál es el mejor ''bando'', porque ninguno es bueno, y si la gente cree que es bueno es porque no ha visto lo malo, lo mismo a la inversa—hizo una pausa y como un acto de magia removió sus manos y entre ellas apareció un objeto metálico y circular con un estampado en blanco y negro que contenían un círculo del color opuesto dentro de si—Yin Yang ¿Lo has oído? Seguro que si—colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y con un movimiento de sus verdes ojos indicó al rubio que atrajera sus manos hacia la superficie del escritorio— _En todo lo bueno hay algo malo y en todo lo malo hay algo bueno_ , repetitivo por una parte pero adverso por otra, como 1983 y 1938* ¿Comprendes?—la chica sonrió satisfecha depositando el objeto entre las manos que le doblaban el tamaño y se alejó recargando nuevamente su espalda en el asiento.

Steve maniobró con el dije, lo revisó notando que no era más que una placa metálica con la figura del Ying Yang impresa, su mente viajó lejos, directo a las palabras antes dichas por la mujer: _Ninguno es bueno, y si la gente cree que es bueno es porque no ha visto lo malo, lo mismo a la inversa_

Ninguno es bueno.

Nada es bueno, al menos no totalmente al parecer.

Y si era así... ¿Por qué es por lo que estuvo batallando todo este tiempo?

Sintiéndose sofocado se levantó del asiento decidiendo que daría fin a su sesión, quizás a todas sus sesiones, no le gustaba los pensamientos que se aglomeraban ese instante en su cabeza ¿Qué de bueno había en haber despertado en un futuro donde la gente parece haber perdido los valores? ¿Qué de malo hay en las familias compuestas por dos padres del mismo sexo que pasean felices ahora que ya no hay tantos estigmas sociales?

 _En todo lo bueno hay algo malo y en todo lo malo hay algo bueno_

—Gracias por la charla, creo que me he librado de un gran peso de encima—el capitán se puso de pie e hizo como que soltaba un gran suspiro y formo una brillante sonrisa en su cara que no llegó a sus ojos—tengo cosas que hacer, acabo de trasladarme y necesito arreglar algunas cosas.

La psicóloga asintió comprensiva, ya tenía listo lo que haría y también sabía que la siguiente sesión tenía el mismo porcentaje que el de Stark de ser llevada a cabo, por eso solo le regaló una cálida sonrisa y dijo—Me alegra que tengas un lugar seguro Steve.

El ex-soldado se removió incómodo y trató de devolver el _Ying Yang_ al escritorio—Fue un buen truco—alagó señalando el objeto blanco y negro.

—Oh, no, no, quédatelo—lo detuvo antes de que el metal tocase la madera—lo mandé a hacer exclusivamente para ti, y en cuanto al truco, olvídalo, un simple juego que aprendí cuando niña, de vez en cuando me gusta utilizarlo con mis pacientes, hacen que las cosas sean más...entretenidas—hubo algo en su tono que la asemejó a una adolecente contando un dato curioso sobre una fiesta a la que fue.

—Seguro—dijo dudoso—parece ser costoso.

—Ambos sabemos que quisiste decir ''sospechoso'', y en ese caso estoy muy segura de que sabes distinguir perfectamente entre lujos y un metal cualquiera, y esa baratija no pasa de ser hierro pintado, lo que si te diré es que es valioso.

Sonrió ante la elocuencia de la mujer, aún tenía ese peso en el estómago que lo hacía sentir sienta aversión por la figura profesional que representaba la psicóloga, pero como persona, parecía ser alguien bastante sencilla con un vocabulario amplificado y expensas ganas de demostrar su punto, sin llegar a mostrar arrogancia o necedad como otros...

—Bien, entonces, hasta la próxima sesión señorita...—acababa de caer en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la mujer.

— ¿Psicóloga?—inquirió la chica levantando una ceja.

—Emm, me refería a su nom...

—Por eso justamente—se levantó de su cómodo sillón y fue hasta donde estaba el capitán guiándolo suavemente por el hombro en dirección a la puerta mientras decía:—Los de mi profesión son llamados con ese seudónimo y yo lo apreció ¿No has visto mi gafete al ingresar?—abrió la puerta y allí brillaba la inscripción en dorado de ¿Psicóloga?—De acuerdo Steve, no quiero quitarte más tiempo y debes estar muy atareado, además te recomiendo ir mientras el metro aún sigue repleto, a esta hora salen la mayoría de su trabajo y así resultará más difícil reconocerte. Gracias por tu cooperación y espero verte la próxima semana—sutilmente empujó al hombre sacándolo de su despacho y se despidió cerrándole la puerta al instante.

Esperó hasta oír pisadas suaves alejarse y se volvió hacía su escritorio para de uno de sus cajones sacar un pequeño rectángulo metálico tridimensional que lucía totalmente impenetrable de no ser por una delgada abertura lineal como la de un cepo—Espero haberlas colocado todas porque ya no podré volver a abrirla—dejándola sobre la mesa tomó asiento sobre su escritorio y acercó su laptop a su regazo a la vez que sacaba su teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos. Lo desbloqueó con un patrón bastante complicado además del reconocimiento de retina y huella dactilar.

# _Estas estúpidas precauciones me están hartando, ni cuando tenía más de 250 Gigas en porno gay lo protegía tanto_ #

Marcó uno de los pocos números que tenía agendados y esperó llevando el aparato hacía su oído hasta que alguien contestó.

— ¿Fury? Si, si es importante, no, no es el informe de Stark, llámame en la noche para eso, después de todo es algo que TU quieres, cuando yo llamo es por algo que Yo quiero ¿Qué? ¿Código de armas...? ¡No! Lo que te pediré es algo más simple que eso—miró la caja metálica que reposaba a su costado—. Necesito que averigües una dirección y envíes un paquete por mí.

El sonido de las hojas al ser cambiadas se escuchaba claramente en la silenciosa habitación, sobre el edredón, unas envolturas de caramelo y chocolate se juntaban para formar un genuino mosaico multicolor que contrarrestaba con la negrura del cubrecama.

—Puaj, almendra—se sacó el chocolate de la boca y lo miró con repudio por unos segundos para después enviarlo directo al basurero que ocupaba el otro lado de la habitación el cual era adornado con un aro de básquetbol en la parte superior—Encesté—bramó sin sorpresa, bastante acostumbrada al mismo resultado—No sé porque no me hice basquetbolista, a estas alturas ya habría avergonzado a Michael Jordan—volvió su vista al libro que hasta hace unos momentos estaba leyendo—De acuerdo Teleny, veamos que hace Des Grieux...—su idea dicha en voz alta se dejó al aire al ser interpuesta por un ruido vibrante.

La mujer miró el artefacto y torció la boca antes de coger un nuevo dulce.

— ¿Hola?—la voz salió del aparato aun cuando ella no movió un dedo por contestar.

— ¿De qué sirven todas las claves que me hiciste poner si de todas formas mi privacidad va a ser invadida?—se metió el caramelo de leche condensada a la boca.

— ¿Ya tienes el informe de Stark?—respondió sin hacer caso a la réplica.

La chica ya acostumbrada a que Fury ignorara sus reclamos, asintió con la cabeza aun a pesar de que saber que nadie la podía ver—Sep—habló con el dulce en la boca y se estiró para sacar de su buró una carpeta personalizada en tonos rojo y dorado con el cello de SHIELD en una esquina— ¿Sabhegs? Arreglegh tu pobe intento de archivo, neghzesitaz ser más meticuloso Fury, más diligente diguia yo—terminó de digerir el alimento—En fin, si, ya tengo el informe.

Fury no le dio ninguna importancia a las palabras ahogadas antes dichas e inteligibles y solamente replicó—Bien.

La castaña aclaró su garganta y abrió la carpeta dejando la luz un escrito extenso con variantes de letras y palabras, incluso signos, el informe parecía estar escritos en diferentes lenguas, palabras en inglés, español, italiano e incluso en árabe bailaban por la superficie del papel, pero eso no parecía representar problema alguno en ser leído por la joven psicóloga.

—Para empezar es un pésimo perdedor, y ambos somos conscientes de su arrogancia, así que considero que las disputas con el capitán debieron o ser muy largas, o ser él quien termine con la última palabra, en caso de no ser así y que se pueda asumir que el capitán sea quien lo deja sin réplica, sería algo bastante particular y eso significa que no lo odia de la forma en la que tu sugieres.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Luego—clamó y prosiguió—Tiene déficit de atención pero su intelecto lo contrarresta en mayor parte, de seguro con eso sacó ventaja más de una vez durante sus estudios ¿Se lo imagina? ''Stark, dígame cual es el procedimiento termonuclear del que estoy hablando''—lo dijo imitando muy bien una voz bastante gruesa como la de un hombre mayor—y que él responda con punto y coma solo por ver unos garabatos en la pizarra. Yo lo hacía y tengo que admitir que ver sus caras era...

—Nos estamos desviando del tema.

Rodó los ojos mientras atraía un pequeño envoltorio de aluminio y comenzaba a formar un origami—Como sea. Es rencoroso, del tipo perdono pero nunca olvido, desconfiado, y no lo culpo, con su historial yo miraría mi sombra por lo menos dos veces, no es sorpresa que oculte cierta información al equipo, además es un erudito, obviamente sabrá que contar y que no para lograr sus planes, y sobre todo a quién, sobreentendiendo que mayormente ese _quien no_ es el capitán—acabo de formar la grulla y fue por otro papel—La culpa no es un buen apéndice para él, es como comprimir helio en un recipiente, en algún momento terminará explotando y no de la mejor manera, quizá lo haga con una idea de hacer el bien, pero sabemos que la definición que tiene Stark por ''bien'' da mucho qué discutir.

— ¿Y usted cree que...

—Luego—lo cortó nuevamente—También me di cuenta que es como muchos de nosotros, quiere ser tratado de una forma pero él no trata de esa forma, algo muy común que me da una idea de cómo proseguir—admiró su obra de papel que tomaba una forma ligeramente parecida a la de un pingüino—Ahora dígame ¿Quién cree usted qué es la persona más cercana a Tony Stark?

Fury no vaciló con la repuesta—La señorita Virginia Potts

—Bien, y ¿Quién es la persona más cercana a Iron Man?

Esta vez la contestación no fue inmediata—Iron Man y Tony Stark son la misma persona.

—Bruce Banner y Hulk también lo son—aclaró agarrando distraídamente la grulla que formó antes y juntándola con el pingüino—. Pero no se preocupe, no esperaba que lo entienda, solo creí conveniente decir que JARVIS fue la persona más cercana a Iron Man, pero ya que no está podría decirse que hay un vacante disponible, y ya sé quién puede ocuparlo—movió una esquina de la grulla y esta de apoco se fue estirando hasta parecerse al pingüino—y esa persona tendrá un poco de trabajo extra, hay ciertos vacías que dejó Howard en la vida de Tony, y por otro lado también dejo un exceso de información que no favorece la relación entre el Capitán América y Tony Stark—ahora arrugó la figura del pingüino hasta que se asemejara a la grulla—mi deber con él será rellenar unos vacíos y menguar los excesos, para ser más clara, indicarle a Tony más de Steve y menos del Capitán América, al parecer su padre le dejó un legado bastante extenso sobre anécdotas innecesarias de los increíbles actos de valentía del capitán, pero olvidó mencionar las razones que el capitán tuvo para hacer todo eso.

Al ver que la chica parecía haber concluido, el hombre del parche tras el teléfono añadió—Si lo que usted está tratando de decirme es hará que Stark y Rogers se conozcan más, dígame ¿Qué pasará con Iron Man y él capitán américa–cuestionó tratando de seguir el hilo de su mención anterior.

—Nada

— ¿Nada?

—Exacto, eran perfectos luchando ¿Cierto? Sus habilidades individuales son admirables, pero el personaje que ellos representan no afecta directamente al tipo de unión que quiero lograr, ellos cumplen su papel de superhéroes a cabalidad, lo que crea las verdaderas discordias y animosidades son sus respectivas personalidades, pongámoslo así, el escudo seguirá protegiendo a pesar de haber sido atacado y la armadura seguirá atacando a pesar de estar desprotegida ¿Comprende?

—No.

—Pues qué pena— _Que obtuso_ pensó con hastío—Así que eso es todo, gracias por llamar pirata, el informe de Steve lo daré en unos días si no me da pereza. Por cierto—soltó antes de colgar—no estoy muy segura si alguno de los dos vuelva para una próxima sesión, mis porcentajes son altos pero no me resisto a una idea de total fracaso.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Adiós, Fury

Arrojó el teléfono lejos de ella y este terminó peligrosamente al borde del inmenso colchón. Se acomodó mejor arropándose en el proceso y estirando sus manos para depositar sobre su buró las dos figuras que anteriormente había elaborado en base a procedimientos simples del arte del origami.

—Hay más entre ustedes de lo que creen, siempre hay más.

El cuartó quedó en silencio antes de que murmurara su última palabra y provoque que las luces se apaguen, dejando el lugar sumergido en la penumbra de la noche.

— _Nox._

No se arrepentía de su gusto por Harry Potter.

* * *

¿Hello? ¿Alguien está allí?

Bueno, sé que me he demorado *le lanzan piedras* y seré sincera, no tenía inspiración para escribir, no, no fue el colegio, ni el que no tenga computador (bueno, eso es cierto, corregí el capítulo desde un cyber xd) aunque lo escribí desde mi teléfono y una laptop dañada.

El caso es que ya he dicho que no pienso dejar inconclusas ninguna de mis historias, pero la verdad no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, espero que pronto xd.

Por otra parte ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? O después de tanto tiempo ya perdí el ''toque'' bueno, el siguiente será la tan ansiada reunión de Steve y Tony, ni yo sé cómo resultará (?

*1938 y 1983 tiene una relación importante entre nuestros personajes respectivamente ¿adivinan cuál? ¿No? qué pena xD

Bye (^-^)y


End file.
